The B Team
by MichelleVHull
Summary: Michelle, Angela, and Audrey are the newest Avengers. Angela is Bruce Banner's little sister. Audrey is a mutant. Michelle is a She-hulk and was created by Angela in a lab.
1. information

This story was writing by myself, Hannah Halcomb, and Sarah Stogsdill. You can find this story on 3 pages:

MichelleHull

SarahStosgdill

HannahHalcomb

We are take credit for writing this story and coming up with the Charecters.

We do not own any of the Marvel characters that are presented in this fanfiction however all OC's are copy writed by the authors.


	2. Michelle Robertson

_**Shell Hulk (Human)**_

Name: Michelle Robertson

Age: 25

Height: 5'10"

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red, shoulder length

Body type: Adverage

Pants size: 16

Shirt size: Large

Bra: 36DDD

**Demeaner:** Easy going, easy to get along with, likes to scares people with her loudness and her crazy outbust, doesnt care who likes her or not, very jealous, and gets pissed very easily.

_**Shell Hulk**_

Created by Angela Banner in a freak accident.

Name: Shell Hulk instead of She Hulk

Height: 6'10"

Eyes: light green

Hair: Bright red, shoulder length

**Demeaner:** Gets pissed of very easy and will do anything to protect Michelle and is very jealous of what she thinks of as hers.

_**Short Bio**_

She was going to college to be a doctor, when Angela pushed the DAMN button.


	3. Angela Banner

Name : Angela Banner

Age: 26

Job: Begrudgingly works for Tony Stark, she used to work for her brother Bruce Banner. She accidentally created Shell- Hulk after she was told not to push a button...

Height:5'1"

Clothing Size: 6, Bra Size: 34 DD

Hair: Brownish/ Black, Eyes: Brown, Skin Tone: Tan

**Demeanor:** Loves her research but hates her boss shes had to file sexual harrassment on Tony twice. She is at the forefront of Nanotechnology and often gives lectures on the topic.


	4. Audrey New

Name: Audrey New

Age:19

Job: Currently unemployed, but looking. Just stared college for large animal vet tech on a track and field scholorship.

Height: 5'9"

Body Type: medium build and atheletic. Size 14 bottems and Large top. 36DD

Hair: dirty blonde down to shoulderblades.

Eyes: amber brown.

Skintone: tan, but not dark.

**Demeanor:** quiet and reserved around the general public and men. Is outgoing when in the company of close friends. Trust is not easily earned. In the future will take way to much pleasure in harressing Cap'. But is a honest person and a deathly loyal friend.


	5. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"TONY!"

Tony's head snapped up from the game he was playing on his phone. A smile crossed his face as he watched his favorite nanotechnologhist, angrily saunter across the room and slam a file on his desk. "Yes?"

"When did I become the avengers Fucking baby sitter?"

"Well Michelle was kinda your fault," Tony chirped happily.

"I know this Tony and I love Shell, but who the HELL is Audrey?"

"New?"

"Well, no shit."

He couldn't help but smirk. "Awe. Cool your tits. She's...harmless...to say the least."

"Give me a good reason to not make you my next experiment!"

"She's just a kid. Besides, she doesn't even know that she has the x-gene yet. Its your," cocks a finger her way over his phone, "Job to break the news to her. Who knows!" Smiles like the bastard he is, "It could fun."

Angela sighs in frustration and storms our back to her lab.

"I Hate him, Shell."

"Maybe what you did to me and filing the sexual harassment chargers are finally getting to him. But, we will never know." Michelle replied.

"Will you shut up?"

"Don't get mad at me when i state the truth. And don't tell me to shut up!"

"Calm down." Angela says backing away with her hands up.

Looking over her work, Angela sighs sadly. "Maybe I should quit.

"Nah, we should give this new chick hell and that will make both of us feel better."

"True...I've been needing a new lab subject."

"Oh, Yeah because the last one went so well. REMEMBER THE DAMN BUTTON!" Michelle yells angrily.

Angela sighs, "Calm down, kid your Gama is radiating."

Michelle shaking fiercely, screams, "WHOSE FUCKING FAULT IS IT?"

Michelle runs off before she changes into Shell Hulk.

Angela sighed. She knew better than to chase her when she was like this. She couldn't help but to laugh at her predicament, the only friend she had, hated her not to mention she had the boss from HELL...Tomorrow she would meet the new kid and Angela had the job to ruin the poor kids life.

oOo

Michelle ran into the woods, behind the building, to get away from everyone. She has learned through experience, to not be around people when she changed into Shell Hulk.

Michelle named her "hulk" Shell Hulk instead of She Hulk because everyone calls her shell instead of Michelle. Plus it was kinda funny.

It was still very painful to change. To have all your bones stretch and grow to you are exactly 1 foot taller than normal, in a matter in seconds, was a living hell.

Shell Hulk asked Michelle, "Who do I need to kill?"

Michelle answered, "No one. I just was pissed off about the day you were created."

"Why you get pissed?"

"Angela was trying to be funny, well I think she was trying to be funny, when she said that the new girl could become her new lab subject." Michelle sighed.

Shell Hulk was pissed now and she let out a blood-curdling/ ear piercing scream and ran off in the direction of the building. At this point, Michelle lost all control and Shell Hulk took over.

oOo

Angela heard Shell Hulk scream outside and quickly texted the one person who could stop her. She silently listened as a huge crash was heard outside. Bruce Banner better known as the Hulk had just taken out the Shell- Hulk. Angela made her way for the second time that day to Tony Starks office. She should have listened to her brother Bruce, better to run away and disappear than live with the consequences of what you have done.

"Tony?"

He glanced up from his papers when she entered the office, "Hmmm?"

"I quit"

Tony blinked as he questioned what he had just heard, "What' he was floundering for words he dropped his files to the desk and stood up, 'W-why? What happened? You just can't up and quit!"

"I can and I am Tony! I've hurt more people than I can count and I am not hurting anyone else!"

"Oh come off it already! Of all people you are not a "danger to society"" he dramatically finger quoted, "You are not one of them!" Tony was breathing harder than usual by now he wasn't exactly happy that his head scientist was quitting now of all times.

"Tony no matter what you say I'm done, Its over" Angela growled softly.

oOo

Michelle woke up with Bruce sitting by her side, she was laying in a hole in the pavement. She knew what had happened right away. Shell- Hulk had took over and she had lost control. Her only fear was that someone was hurt.

Bruce looked at her and said, "I know that look because I have had it on my face many times before, and no you didn't hurt anyone."

Michelle was relieved to hear this. She tried to move and found it was difficult to do. It felt like she had been ran over by a train and a half. Bruce got up and helped Michelle up, they then walked with each other to the building to talk to Angela.

oOo

Tony was trying to convince Angela to stay.

"Tony shut it!"

He made a face, "You do know that never works... Right?" cocks an eyebrow at her and crosses his arms.

"Unfortunately"

He smirks slightly, "Now lets talk and rationally, that's a shocker I know"

"I. Quit. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Glares at her dryly, "And what exactly do I need to do to keep you from quitting?"

"You can't stop me."

He laughs, "You really wanna try me"

Angela raises an eyebrow, "Whats your offer?"

"What would you like?" He raises an eyebrow suggestively

"Pervert til the end. Really?"

Tony laughs, "Can you blame a man for trying."

"Yes"

Before Tony could reply Michelle and Bruce walked in. Bruce looks in between Tony and Angela and demands, "What is going on here?"

"Tony's trying to sex me up."

Tony's jaw dropped and his arms flopped to his sides, "Hey" points to Angela "She lying!"

Bruce glares at Tony and Michelle smirks knowing full well knowing what Angela is doing.

"I told him if he didn't stop I would quit"

Tony's eyes got bigger and his mouth fell open gaping like a fish, "I am not doing anything Bruce shes lying again." he flailed his arms about trying to get his point across in his usual over dramatic fashion.

Michelle is bent over holding her sides laughing. Bruce looks over at Michelle for a second before turning back to glare at Tony.

Bruce growled angrily "Tony I know you and how you think. I also know that my LITTLE sister has filed two sexual harassment charges against you."

Angela goes and hides behind her brother then smiles at Michelle and Tony from behind his back.

As the conversation continued Tony's expression grew more and more distraught to the point it seemed as if he should have been dropped in the Hudson Bay.

"But...B-Bu-But! I! Did! N-N-NO-NOTHING!" Tony stammered.

"I'll forgive you if you give me a raise Tony" Angela smiled suggestively

"FINE!" Tony blurted out as he flung his arms up in the air in utter defeat

Michelle laughs and walks over to Angela and gently takes her arm then proceeds to drag her away to talk Angela in the lab.

Angela follows happily leaving a flabbergasted Tony and a pissed off big brother in her wake.

Mr. Stark was going to have a hell of a time explaining this.

Bruce watched as the girls exited Tony's office his eyes lingering on Michelle a little longer than they should have. Shaking his head from his daze, he turned around he returned his glare to Tony.

Sensing he was in deep shit Tony tried to stutter out an excuse, "H-hey I seriously didn't do anything this time." Tony adopted his pitiful puppy look in a last ditch effort to keep his ass from getting clobbered.

"Why should I believe you? Every time you are with the female population a law suit usually follows." Bruce replied ignoring the look on Tony's face.

Tony whimpered and ran his hand through his hair and slowly began to pace his office, "OK... I'll give you that, but she she came in saying she was quitting because she claimed she was a threat to humanity."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place I would have believed you right away." Bruce stated.

oOo

Michelle was having a hard time controlling her laughter as they made there way back to Angela's lab.

"I love giving that man a hard time"

Michelle giggled, "He deserves it after everything he's done to you" slowly gaining control of her laughter she was able to speak seriously, "I am so sorry for getting angry at you, its not your fault, I would have pushed the button to."

"Your fine... I wouldn't blame you for hating me. But that's not important because we have a youngster coming in tomorrow."

"Hate you? I could never hate you. I love you your like a sister to me... Ah yes the youngster. What are we going to do to see if she can handle herself around here? Me go all she hulk on her?"

"Well I have a few test's, aptitude, endurance, I'll probably make her train with Cap at some point."

"Ahhh... OK she may get distracted by Cap because he is FINE! Not as fine as someone else I know but F. I. N. E. FINE!"

"I'm more attracted to the smart bastards"

"You mean like Tony? Don't even lie to me. I know you like him. Even though he is rude and sleeps with anything with a vagina,"

"He's ok. Nothing great but ok."

"Sure sure whatever you say."

"What do you say we get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Sounds like an idea see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Michelle and Angela had to start off the day, by going to New York State University to "collect" Audrey. Michelle was not happy about this in the least bit. It took every ounce of Michelle's control to stay human.

"Calm down Shelly, all we have to do is get the kid and leave. Besides you wanted to come because big brother was going to meet us here."

"Fine...What a second? He is meeting us here? Why didn't you tell me you tell me this? Do I look good?" Michelle stated freaking out.

"You look great babe and yes, you get to hang with him while I find the munchkin."

"Yay! Oh...jeez listen to me...I sound like some love sick fool. Please tell me you didn't't that I like him. If you did, I will die...And yes, the munchkin, she probably is a munchkin to me. I mean lets face it, have you ever met a girl as tall as me?" Michelle ranted.

"No, I have not met a girl as tall as you. and I don't think I ever will.. And no I didn't;t tell him. No worries."

"Oh, thank goodness. Lets hope his fine ass hurries up and gets here so we can leave."

Angela raises an eyebrow, "Remember, he's still my brother...and EW!"

Michelle laughs and tries not to blush. She was going to respond, but before she could, Bruce showed up. Michelle looks down to avoid looking at Bruce.

Bruce noticed Michelle acting strange, well for her. He asked, "What were you all talking about before I got here?"

Michelle keeps her head down, fighting the blush that wants to make its-self known. She replies, "Nothing at all."

Angela smirks, "Sure, nothing."

Michelle whispers to Angela, "Shut up."

Bruce raised a skeptical eyebrow, but let the girls have their secret. "What don't we get come coffee, Michelle? And let Lil sis do the dirty work."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

Michelle smiled and hooked her arm through Bruce's arm. She smiled, "Let's go and leave Angela to the work."

Angela rolled her eyes and watched the pair leave. Then made her way onto the campus. Audrey should be in her American Lit class at the moment. Angela was half way there, she got stopped by a mechanical sciences teacher.

After giving 3 lectures and a call to Tony the teacher finally let Angela go. She finally caught up to Audrey, or as she liked to call her, munchkin, in her Psychology class.

Angela had to wait had to wait for 30 minutes for the class to end. Luck was on her side because Audrey stayed behind to finish her paper. Angela walked over to Audrey and was getting ready to tap her on the shoulder, when Audrey turned around. Audrey questioned, "Who are you?"

"Angela Banner. World renowned nanotechnologist. You may have heard of me."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, " Not really...Wait...Weren't you the lady that filed the sexual assault on ?"

Angela made a sour face and nodded, "That would be me...What's your major?"

Audrey laughed slightly and started putting away her things. "My name is Audrey. Sorry if I put a bad taste in your mouth mentioning Mr. Stark."

"You're fine. Were a loose interpretation of friends."

Audrey laughs and nods, "Ah, i see. So nanotechnology huh?"shutters slightly, "Bleh..tiny things freak me out. Weird I know, right?"

"Tony says the same thing. I was wondering if you would like to see where I work? I've been looking for a strong bodied female to test some of my theories. I heard you were here on a track and field scholarship. So I decided to ask. Don't worry you will get paid quite handsomely."

Audrey laughs and blinked, "Me?" She laughs again, "So I'd be a lab rat basically?"

"Not really, I won't be injecting you with anything. You see I'm interested in A.I. and I want to make sure I have the correct perimeters for my prototype."

Audrey nods again and shrugs slightly, "Sure." She smiles, 'It sounds fun. Plus I could use the extra cash." Audrey smirks and then laughs.

Angela smiles, "Let's go."

With Angela's newly constructed lie in place, she led the newest learn member to the limo. It didn't take long to get to work. She left the newbie in her office, while she went up to see Tony.

"I'm amazing!" Angela stated busting into Tony's office.

Tony couldn't help but to laugh. "I take it you got the newbie? And with a lie, presumably. You're only this happy when you lie."

"You know me so well and may I say you look exceptionally handsome today."

Tony laughs again, "Laying it on thick? OK...What do you want?"

"Money. More accurately, I want Audrey and my lovely Shell to both start getting paychecks."

Tony makes a face, like he just had found the lost chicken salad sandwich Pepper made last week. "Paychecks?" Rubs his jaw slightly. 'How much are you talking?"

"Negotiable."

oOo

"So, tell me Michelle, what's on you mind?" Bruce asked curiously.

"If I should have gone with Angela, to make sure she is okay. i know nothing of this youngster and I don't know how she will react. And plus I may want to hurt someone." Michelle laughs.

Bruce smiles and pokes Shell's nose, "You are crazy and cute."

Michelle blushes and looks down .She mumbles a "Thanks," and keeps looking down.

"You know, I just think you get even cuter when you blush. And as for Angela, she's resourceful and a pretty little liar."

Michelle blushes even more and laughs, "You are too sweet. And You're right, she is."

"From, what I hear about that girl, she's fairly harmless."

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?" Michelle asked.

"We could go to the park or we could go shopping, but after that we have to go back to work, unfortunately."

Michelle stuck out her tongue and said, "Bleh...work."

Then it dawned on Michelle what Bruce had suggested they do. She asked excitedly, "Really, you want to go shopping?"

"Why not? You only live once and I'm running out of shirts and pants." Bruce smiled.

Michelle giggled, "I seem to be having the same problem."

Michelle grabbed Bruce's arm and start to head towards the shops.

Bruce happily let himself be dragged. He didn't know why, but her smile brightened his day. He couldn't help, but think it was a good thing that Angela pressed that button.

oOo

Michelle came in to find Angela monitoring a few computers, while the new kid, ran on the treadmill. She went over and sat by Angela.

"What are you doing, Angela?" Michelle asked.

"Testing Audrey's endurance."

"Fun fun. Audrey, Are you having fun?" Michelle calls our to Audrey.

Audrey laughs, feeling quite a bit like a lab rat in a wheel, with all the electrodes and sensors Angela had glued to her from head to toe. "Oh, you know it!" and gives them both a thumbs up.

Michelle laughs her head off at this. When she controlled herself, she whispers in Angela's ear, " She seems like a keeper...for now. Let's just hope, she doesn't piss me off. You did warn her about me, didn't you?"

"She doesn't even know she has the x gene yet...baby steps. In the blood test tomorrow,I'm going to tell her there were some..."Anomalies" and we'll go from there." Angela whispered back.

"Fine, but if she pisses me off, I won't be held responsible for my actions...Wait! Her pissing me off could come in handy for me because I'll get to see a certain someone." Michelle whispered back, all giddy now.

"Um...you do know that all you have to do is get me to send a text, right?...And no killing Audrey. She's a good kid."

"I wasn't planning on killing her. I was just planning on getting mad enough for Bruce to come and hold me to stop me." Michelle smirked.

"Hulk would have smash you, if you got that mad."

"So...he is always there when I wake up. I think I am going to go to the woods." Michelle replied and got up and left, heading towards the woods.

Angela laughed and shook her head at her friend. With a sigh, she kept on watching the computers. This was great, Michelle wanted to sex up her brother and there was no telling who the newbie would want to bang. Angela really needed to get laid.

"How are you feeling, Audrey?"

Audrey gave Angela a nod, "I'm doing great. I could do this for hours."

"Then we shall."

Audrey laughs and claps her hands together, "Then let's do this!"

Angela laughs and then asks, "What type of music do you like?"

"Anything loud, fast paced, and angry."

"SOAD?"

Audrey eyes widen, "It's like you know my soul!." she giggles and winks at Angela.

"I'm just that good." Angela smiles and turns on System Of A Down.

Audrey laughs and keeps on running and quickly falls into a even efficient stride, looking quite concentrated.

Angela couldn't help, but smile at the kid's spunk, but still watching someone run for hours, wasn't going to be horribly exciting.

She kept herself entertained by sending fake drunken texts. He seemed to be responding quite positively to all of them because, well it was Tony after all. And he had been wanting bed her for a while, now. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep with the millionaire, philanthropist, play boy, it's just that she didn't want to make their relationship any more difficult. She wanted so bad to just give in and let him ravage her.

That would be crossing the line, big time. No, it wouldn't be just crossing the line, it would be destroying it completely. Angela was quickly pulled out of her daydream by Tony's response to her most recent text.

"Ready for a break, Audrey?" Angela asked.

Audrey nods, "Yeah. A break sounds good. That and a couple bottles of water." Audrey laughs slightly.

Audrey slowly lessens her pace from a full out run to a slow jog. At this point she turns off the treadmill and jumps off. She grabs a towel and makes her way over to Angela and all her monitors. "What's all this mean?" She asked as she started to dry herself off.

"Just some calibrations." Angela replies as she held out a bottle of water for Audrey.

Audrey took the bottles with a small "Thanks" and downs the bottle of water. She looked over to Angela and made a little face and asked, "You ok, Ange? You seem kinda...off."

"I just need to get laid." Angela smiled.

Audrey giggled, snorted, and chokes on her water. "Oh My God!...I wasn't expecting that!" She wipes her mouth and asked, "That bad, huh?"

"Yes. I have many options, just not any good options."

Audrey laughs, "You know you can get to England without first mate, right?"

"Yes, but it's not as fulfilling or messy and sometimes I just wanna get dirty." Angela answered dreamily.

Audrey couldn't help, but laugh again. "I don't blame ya. Never done it myself, mind ya. But, I get ya."

"And my best option is in the executive office, upstairs."

"Wait...MR. STARK?" Audrey plops down in an empty chair, completely and utterly confused. "But...I thought...that you hated him?"

"I don't hate him...He just annoys me."

Audrey nods thinking. "Then, why file the sexual assault charges? I didn't really follow the case."

"At the time, things seemed to have gone too far. I wasn't interested in him that way. I wanted a relationship. Now, I've just kinda given up on ever having anything serious."

Audrey looks down. "I'm sorry...have you tried talking to him? Recently?"

Audrey shifted in her seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable for asking so nonchalantly about something that was more serious than she realized.

"Not really...I don't really see the point. But, enough about my pitiful excuse of a life. It's time for your aptitude test."

Audrey gave a small nod and couldn't help, but feel bad. "...your life isn't pitiful...you've just been pushed around from what it seems...And I'm all sweaty and gross, but you are getting a hug."

Audrey rolled over to Angela in the desk chair and gave her a big hug.

Angela couldn't help, but laugh as she hugged Audrey back, "Thank you."

Audrey smiles and gives her another good squeeze. "No need to thank me. But, you are welcome. But hey." She pulls back and pats Angela's shoulder. "You got me now. So if anybody tries to shoe you around, I'll crack their freaking face in." she smiles "I may look all cute and stuff, but I can be a beast if need be,"

Angela giggled, "Sounds good to me. I have 2 protectors now, you and Shell. Tony doesn't stand a chance or any other guy for that matter."

Audrey laughed, and quite loudly at that. "Hey! I wanna protect you! Not be a cock blocker!"

"This is good. Here is you test and then I take your blood." Angela smiled and pulled up the aptitude test on the computer.

Audrey gives Angela a salute and rolls over to the computer and starts tapping away.

oOo

Hulk arrived in the forest, glancing around for either Michelle or Shell Hulk. Hulk kept looking around until he saw a green blob run a 1000ft ahead of him. He took off running after Shell Hulk.

Shell Hulk heard and felt the vibrations of Hulk running after her. She smiled and increased her pace a little more because she wanted to feel Hulk's arms and hands on her. She could feel him getting closer and her heartbeat started to beat faster.

It took Hulk's entire control stop himself from wrapping his arms around Shell Hulk and hold her there, like he wanted too. He heard her heart rate quicken. He was confused why her heart rate did that. When he was close enough, he placed a hand on her shoulder stopping their run.

Shell Hulk was in heaven, when Hulk laid a hand on her shoulder. She wanted and wished it was more. But, she would be happy with anything he did.

Hulk asked, "Why are you run?"

Shell Hulk smiled and replied, "Me blow off steam and legs stiff."

Hulk felt a raw primal urge raise up inside him. Shell Hulk was the reason there urges were surfacing. Bruce tried to reach out to Hulk, but it was as if there was a layer of static separating them.

Shell Hulk felt an urge to jump Hulk's bones. Michelle was having the same urges towards Bruce. She tried to control hers and Shell Hulk's urges. But, it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

Hulk quickly pulled Shell Hulk towards him, completing ignoring Bruce's demands for him to stop. Hulk searched Shell Hulk's eyes longingly, before crushing his lips against hers in a demanding angry kiss. Soon their tongues began to battle for dominance as the kiss began to get more heated.

Shell Hulk wrapped her arms around Hulk's neck to hold him in place. She pressed body into his, so that every part of their fronts was touching. Not even the wind out get through them because they were so close together.

Shell Hulk gave up dominance quickly and moaned into his mouth. Michelle long been shut up since the start of the kiss. But, Michelle still held onto the control to kept herself and Shell Hulk from ripping off Hulk's and Shell's Hulk's clothes. If they didn't stop soon, all control would be gone.

Bruce was desperately trying to regain control of Hulk. He knew stopping him would be hard to do at this point, but he had to do it. This could ruin his and Michelle's budding friendship and destroy any chance he had with her romantically. Things were going to be awkward enough after tonight.

Shell Hulk felt Hulk start to pull away and she was a little disappointed because she wanted to keep on kissing him. She tightened her arms around his neck and grabbing his hair to keep him there. Michelle regained more control and tried to get Shell Hulk off of Hulk. But, Shell Hulk was having none of that.

Bruce forced Hulk to pull away and take a couple steps back. His breathing was labored due to the situation he had just exited. "Hulk...Stop." He mumbled desperately, even though his eyes told a very different story.

When Hulk stepped back, it took all of Michelle's control to keep Shell Hulk in place. Shell Hulk was fighting with Michelle for control. Michelle almost died when she heard Bruce mumble as Hulk. 'He doesn't really even like me. He only like me as Shell Hulk. I guess he could tell that I was trying to take back control. That is why he stopped.' Michelle thought.

Hulk slowly shifted form and became Bruce Banner again. His legs felt weak and he stumbled sideways into a tree. Turning into Hulk still got him sometimes and now seemed to me one of those times. It must be all that extra testosterone coursing through him. He would have to have Angela do some tests.

Shell Hulk walked as Hulk became Bruce again. She slowly followed his lead. When the change was complete, Michelle suck to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest. Michelle was having a hard time coming to terms, that Bruce only liked her when she is Shell Hulk and He is Hulk.

Bruce regained his strength and went over to kneel down by Michelle. "C'mon Shell, it's late...We should probably start home. I can drive you if you want me to."

Michelle was afraid to look up at him. She kept her down, when she nodded and mumbled, "Ok...that's fine."

Bruce felt so horrible. He was such a jerk How could her reduce this strong vibrant woman, to this? He helped her up slowly and out of the forest.

The whole car ride, Michelle just looked out her window. Michelle was forcing herself to not cry. She has never this weak and vulnerable before. She just wanted to get away. What she wanted and needed, was her best friend.

"So...here we are...Sleep well Michelle..." Bruce couldn't bring himself to look at her, knowing he had hurt her.

Michelle mumbled, "Thanks."

She got out of the car and ran towards Angela's lab.

Angela was getting ready to close up for the night, when she heard quick approaching footsteps in the hallway.

Michelle saw Angela and ran to her, hugged her, and then sobbed.

Angela quickly took Michelle in her arms worriedly, "What's wrong, baby? What's going on?"

"Well you know I went for a run." Angela nodded and Michelle continued, "Well Bruce as Hulk ran after me. After he caught me...he uh...well...kinda maybe...kissed me...and I uh...might have...kissed him back." Michelle stammered and went on. "That's not all. When I got control of Shell Hulk, to keep from jumping...his uh...bones, he pulled back. I can't believe I put myself in that poison. He only likes me when I am Shell Hulk and he is Hulk. He doesn't like me as me, you know me as Michelle, and him as himself, you know him as Bruce. What am I to do now? I am a mess and I know that I will never be able to control Shell Hulk, if she decides to come now." Michelle cried.

"Calm down sweetly. Maybe it wasn't what it seems...Maybe Bruce lost control and he was trying to get it back...All I know is that you defiantly need some rest, so you can clear your mind." Angela kissed Michelle's forehead and petted her hair back.

Michelle nodded and headed out to her home for some rest.

Angela sighed softly, she didn't care where she got it by the time this was over, she was going to get some.


	7. Chapter 3

oOo

****WARNING** **

This chapter contains sexual context!

oOo

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey Tony." Angela smiled as entered his office.

She closed the door behind her and silently locking it. Tony blinks and looks up from his monitor. "Yes?"

Angela slowly sauntered over to his desk and sat in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"…Uhh…" Closes out the spider solitaire game he was playing and picks up a random file. "Just working."

"Don't you ever play any?" She smirked and crossed her legs.

Her skirt rising above her mid-thigh. Tony slowly glances to the side. "…probably more than I should, honestly…Why?"

Tony felt an odd, unfamiliar sensation begin to stir in his stomach…_FEAR_.

"I've had a really hard day, Tony. And I just thought we could blow off some steam together." Angela nibbled her lower lip timidly.

Tony leaned back in his chair, slowly. He watched her skeptically with an arched eyebrow and one eye slightly bigger than the other one. Then it clicked, 'It's a trap…oh fuck…it's a trap.' His eyes grew bigger at this thought.

"Tony?"

Angela was surprised by Tony's reaction. After all this years she was finally offering herself to him and he was reluctant.

Tony shakes his head, "Sorry. What? I was reliving court dates."

Angela sighed softly and hopped up, "Just forget it then."

"Hey. That was a dick thing to say. Sit back down."

"No, I'll just go…cry or something as equally embarrassing."

Tony makes a face. "Well, don't go off crying. You said blow off some steam, yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"I think I had made that horribly obvious." Angela stated annoyed.

Tony blinks, "Wait…you actually **want** me to sex you up?"

"I did."

"Is there any way I could, per say, "reverse" that effect that I had?"

"I don't know…I was even going to let you record it."

Tony blinks in disbelief, "Film it?" He was skeptical, to say the least. "As in actually recording it?"

"Because I knew you would be iffy because you would be scared of another lawsuit. So, I was going to let you film it so you would have proof, I was extremely willing."

Tony couldn't help, but smirk. "You actually want me. Don't you? No shit?"

Angela giggled. She really couldn't help it. 'Yes."

Tony's smirk grows wider and pats his lap. "Come take a seat. You look exhausted."

She smiled and went over to sit in Tony's lap. Tony chuckles and pulls her closer. "So tell Tony what you want for Christmas?" He pokes her nose.

Angela could help, but to giggle at his antics. "A video."

"Oh a video, eh? I'm sure I could arrange something." One hand happily comes to rest on her upper thigh. "What kind of video, though? Santa Stark aims to please."

"I think you know exactly what I want." Angela mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony chuckles and rubs her hips. He honestly couldn't believe this was happening. 'Cause after all this was the woman that filed, not one, but two sexual harassment charges on him. Now, she was asking him to sex her up and film it!

Angela smiled and leaned up to Tony's neck, placing a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck. Then she began to nip and suck on his skin. As weird as it may seem she wanted to make her mark on him. The marks may not be permanent, but at least when she saw it, for the next couple of days, it would serve as a reminder for this moment in time when she wasn't alone.

Tony was enjoying every moment of it. He'd be an idiot to be. He started squeezing and massaging her hips and thighs. While he was making very happy sounds in the back of his throat.

"I have a question…" Angela mumbled into his neck.

"Hum…" He petted her hair back, slightly. "Shot."

"Is there any place more comfortable?"

Tony chuckles, "Of course, Baby." Then he smirked, "You choice, the couch or my place?"

"Your place." She mumbled softly into his neck.

It was hard for Angela to believe how forward she was being. But, here she was going home with Tony freaking Stark. It didn't take long for them to get back to Tony's New York penthouse. "Wow" Angela stated as they entered and Tony took her coat.

Tony's penthouse, for a lack of a better word, was amazing.

Tony chuckled and smiled, "I'm glad you like it. I keep forgetting that you haven't been here before."

"Nope…It's a lot better than my dinky apartment." Angela smiled, walking further into Tony's New York home.

Again, Tony couldn't help, but smile. Something just seemed right seeing her in his penthouse. "You could move in here if you want."

She blinked, slightly surprised by his suggestion, "You must really like me to offer me that." Angela slipped off her shoes and flopped on Tony's comfy plush couch and wiggled her toes in his pristine carpet.

"What can I say? You compliment the decor." Tony smiled and sat on the arm of the couch. "I think you like the bedroom better though."

Angela looked up smiling. "Is it as comfy in there, as it is right here?"

"Comfier," he mused.

She put her arms up, "Carry me."

It was hard to explain, but she felt so comfortable and this just felt so…right? Plus she wanted to see if he would do it.

Tony laughs and got up and stretched, "Ah, gotta stretch before I do any lifting."

Angela giggled and did grabby hands as she whined, "Tonyyyy."

He chuckled and picks her up bridal style. He bounces her up and groans as he plays struggled carrying her. "Sweet god, you are top heavy." He said while laughing.

She giggled and buried her face in his neck. "You don't mind it and you know it."

"Very true. I'd cry if you ever got a reduction."

She couldn't help, but laugh at his statement. "If they ever get to heavy, I'll just let you carry them for me."

Tony laughed so hard that he actually did about drop her. "You swear?"

"Cross my heart."

"Can I start practicing?" Tony asked, smirking.

"Maybe…I will consider your offer…They are feeling a little heavy."

Tony chuckles as he plops her down on the bed. "Really now? I should give them a look over…for safety precautions."

Tony smirks and leans down to her and pulls her shirt off. He throws it to the side not carrying were it went, just as long as it was off. Bringing his head down to her chest, he starts to kiss the top of her breast.

Angela moans and arches up slightly. She had no idea why these simple little kisses were affecting her so powerfully. The only thing she could guess is that it was Tony's animal magnetism. Or maybe she was just really horny. Either way her body was reacting quite positively.

Tony was smiling like a mad man and started kissing up the hollow of her throat. He slipped a hand down to her waist. While his other hand went to her back and unhooked her bra.

She couldn't help, but to squirm under his touch.. "If we don't hurry, Tony, I may cum before you even get the rest of my clothes off."

Tony laughs and makes a quick hasty work of both of their clothes. He was on top of her in less than two minutes.

"Kiss me." Angela demanded.

She didn't any idea why she wanted it. She only knew that she did. She craved that intimacy. But, what if Tony thought it was too intimate. Her blood ran cold as fear rose up inside her. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears. She could feel her bottom lip trembling, slightly. Why did she feel so damn weak all of a sudden?

Tony stops kissing her and pets her hair back. "Hey. Hey. Hey…What's with the water works?"

Tony very slowly leans down and kisses her, softly.

Angela relaxed and slowly kissed him back. "Just being a girl, I guess."

Tony looked concerned. "We can stop…We don't **have **to this. You know?"

Angela leaned up and kissed Tony, timidly. "I want to, Tony…I want you. Just be careful with me." Angela's words had a double meaning, whether he knew it or not.

Tony nodded slowly, "I will be."

He leans down and kisses her slowly again. He pressed himself against her inner thigh to gage her reaction.

She moaned softly and squirmed her hips slightly. She could again feel the so familiar heat rising in her lower stomach. "Please Tony." Angela softly and pitifully whimpered.

Tony couldn't help, but to groan and gripe onto the side of her hip tightly. Slowly he guided himself into her with a deep growl of pleasure.

Angela moaned and bucked underneath him. He felt so amazing inside of her. She felt so full and complete. The feelings registered as odd in her brain, she had never felt this way with anyone before. She stored the feelings away in the back of her mind to be examined at a later date. Tonight, she was going to let herself go and just be free for once.

oOo

Bruce had spent the night pacing the length of his apartment, wringing his hands. He had idea how, but the worry mixed with sleep deprivation, had led him to Michelle's door. He second guessed himself momentary, but finally brought his hand up to gently knock on her door.

After Michelle left Angela's lab, she went straight home. She took a long hot bath and sobbed the whole time. She wished more than anything, that Angela was right about Bruce. After her bath, she went to lay in her bed and ended up crying herself to sleep. She was woken up by a knock on the door.

Michelle got up and put a robe on and went to answer the door. She got the shock of her life when she answered the door. She stared at Bruce for a good minute before she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you…We kind of separated on a bad note last night." Bruce stated.

Bruce was unable to look in her eyes, due to the guilt he felt from putting her through such an unpleasant ordeal, the night before. She had seemed so disappointed, when he had turned back into Bruce. It was a heartbreaking reality that Michelle and Shell-Hulk only liked the Hulk. However there was nothing could do, there was no way to force her to feel the same way he felt about her.

Michelle looked at the floor. She was afraid that if she looked at Bruce, she would want to kiss him. She knew that he would hate her because he only likes her as Shell-Hulk. She realized that she needed to say something and she said the first thing that came to mind. "Won't you come in sexy?"

Michelle's eyes widen and she cleared her throat. She corrected herself, "I mean Bruce. Won't you come in Bruce?"

Bruce blinked and slowly nodded his head. He was slightly surprised by her words. "Um…sure."

He came in and stood awkwardly in the foyer of her apartment.

Michelle closed the door and led Bruce to the living room. She sat down on the couch, curled her legs up underneath her. After her little misshape at the door, she didn't know what to say or do.

Bruce sat down a cushion seat away from her judging her body movements. "So…How are you feeling?"

"Okay…I guess. How about you?" Michelle replied shyly.

"Alright…Did you sleep well?" Bruce questioned.

His nervousness was trying to come to the surface and show itself, but he quickly pushed it back down.

Michelle looked up for a second and her eyes landed on his lips. She quickly looked away and replied. "Kinda…I had a lot on my mind. So it took me while to asleep."

Michelle looked back at him and once again her eyes landed on his lips. She stared dreamily at them and licked her lips. She remembered the feel of Hulk's lips on Shell Hulk's and wished it was Bruce's lips on hers.

Bruce nodded and he noticed she was staring at him. He immediately felt self-conscious about his appearance. "Do I have something on my face?"

Michelle shook her head and looked down. She blushed from embarrassment, for getting caught staring at him. "No…" She whispered her reply.

Bruce couldn't help, but smile at her sudden shyness. "So we don't have to go to work 'till later...Do you have anything planed?"

"Nope! Nothing At All!" Michelle all, but screamed at him.

She blushed at this. She was still upset, but she would take anytime she had been given, to make him feel the same way she feels about him.

Bruce blinks and is slightly taken back by her sudden lack of volume control. "What do you wanna do?" He questioned.

He didn't know how long it would take, but she would feel the same way he felt about her.

Still blushing and looking down, Michelle answered, "I don't know. I am up for anything." She said the last part suggestively.

Bruce was completely lost to Michelle's feminine wiles. He felt himself turn scarlet from the tone of her voice. "Oh," was all he could coherently form at the moment.

Michelle looked up again and looked at his lips. This time she couldn't stop herself from attacking his lips with hers. She didn't care at the time, if he ended up hating her after this. She wanted and needed to kiss him.

Bruce fell backwards due to the amount of strength she used to propel herself forward. He kissed back, even if he was in complete and utter shock.

Michelle kissed him with everything. She put all her emotions she felt at this very moment: anger, fear, love, embarrassment, sad, happiness, and excitement.

She kissed him like this was the last time she would be able to kiss him. For all she knew, it could be the last time.

Bruce felt as if she had cast a spell on him. He felt a desire, growing in the pit of his stomach. If they didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to. But, he didn't really want to stop.

Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him there. She knew they would have to stop soon. So, they didn't rip each other's clothes off. Even though, her PJs couldn't really count as clothes. She wasn't wearing anything, but a robe, booty shorts, and a tank top.

Bruce could feel himself getting lost in her touch. He loved everything about her: her hair, her soft skin, the way her lips moved against his, and her sweet scent.

He was addicted to her. Drowning in their heated caresses and only she could save him.

Michelle pulled away to breathe and she was breathing hard. She opened her eyes and instantly got lost in his eyes. She was memorized by his beautiful brown eyes. She wanted to kiss again and jump his bones.

Bruce stared into Michelle's eyes, as he panted trying to regain his breath. The rational side of his brain kicked in and he reached forward and petted her face. He needed to stop this before "things" happened. There was only one way to do that…food.

"Want to get lunch?" He asked her.

Michelle shook her head trying to clear it. Then she nodded, "Yeah…lunch will be good." She said this right as her stomach growled.

She blushed and put a hand on her belly as she looked down embarrassed.

Bruce tried not to, but he fell back laughing. "That was priceless, Shell."

Michelle blushed even more and slapped his arms. "Shut it, Bruce." She playfully scolded.

Bruce pulled himself together. He was still snickering when he asked, "So where do you wanna go eat, beautiful?"

Michelle smiled when he called her beautiful. "I will go anywhere you go…" She mumbled quietly to herself.

She finally told Bruce, "I am game for anything, but seafood."

"How about Italiano?" He questioned in a fake Italian accent.

He sounded like Mario, from super Mario brothers mixed with a hint of Emeril Lagassi…It was bad.

Michelle busted out laughing at his accent. "That sounds great. I love Italian!"

Michelle was all giddy from the kiss and then finding out she gets to go out with him now. She went to change real quick. While she was changing she thought, 'What does he want us to be?'

She quickly pushed the thought away and went to go be with him. She wouldn't let the thought ruin her time with him.

Bruce took Michelle to a little Italian restaurant near the center of the city. It was named Tony's Di Napoli. It was on West 43rd street, in Manhattan. Bruce hoped she like it. He always got the chicken parmigiana, when he came here. In his opinion, they were one of the best restaurants in all of New York.

Little did Bruce know that this was Michelle's favorite restaurant to go and eat at. She always got the chicken parmigiana. At this moment she fell for Bruce more. He was all she could ask for. She was ready to take a chance on him. She just hoped he would take a chance on her.

Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had smiled and laughed so much. He loved being around her. It was like their two halves, made a whole. They completed each other.

After their food was brought to them and they ate it, Michelle reached across the table and grabbed Bruce's hand and squeezed. "Thank you for bring me here. I had a wonderful and great time. I don't want it to end."

He couldn't help, but to smile at her. "I had a great time too. We should really do this again…Do you need a ride to work?"

"Yes, we should. And yes I do need a ride to work." Michelle smiled.

"Then let's head that way."

oOo

Angela had woken up in Tony's arms the next morning and they have been inseparable ever since then. They were sitting in the lab reviewing Audrey's data as she set close by, watching them for a lack of anything to do.

Audrey stretched her stiff feeling arms above her head in a yawn. She hadn't expected to see Stark today. And she definitely didn't expect him to be babying Ange. Hell had finally frozen over, she guessed. She stretched out her long legs and looked out the window, Angela had in her lab.

Audrey lazily watched as pidgins flitted about outside, when she saw a flash of brown. She sat straight up and kept watching. She saw the flash of brown again and got up and went to the window with a huge smile spread across her face.

It was one of the city's paragon falcons. Audrey had a deep love for birds of prey. At the moment she looked a little silly with hands and nose pressed against the glass. She looked like an excited kid going to the zoo for the first time. She just loved to watch the birds of prey soar, dip, bank, and dive.

Angela glanced up at Audrey at the window. "What did you see?"

"Huh? Oh." Audrey blushed slightly and learned back against the wall. "I saw a falcon!" She smiled slightly as she said it.

Angela nodded and looked back at Tony. She moved a messed up strand of hair, gingerly replacing it to its original position.

"Have a thing for birds?" Angela asked Audrey.

Tony just smiled at Angela. She made his stomach feel funny…or maybe that was just the pizza they had earlier.

Audrey looked back out the window, feeling like she was intruding on them. "Yeah. I love birds of prey. They have always just amazed me."

"They are pretty damn epic." Angela smiled.

Audrey turned back to the window and nods. "Yeah."

Audrey hated that she felt uncomfortable being in the room with the two of them. They were just throwing out a overtly sexual vibe. This has always made Audrey's skin crawl.

Angela leaned over and kissed Tony's hickey. It was at this point the heard the open. And who would be it be to walk in on the like this? None other than Michelle and Bruce, hand in hand.

Bruce's eyes narrowed at Tony and he gripped Michelle's hand. Michelle mouthed, "Oh shit!"

It was going to go crazy if someone didn't get control of the situation.

Audrey's eyes widened and she screamed, "WHAY DOES EVERYONE SMELL LIKE SEX?!"

It was Michelle's turn to grip Bruce's hand, instead the other way around. Bruce was just a human, she would have broken his hand, from how tightly she was gripping it. She yelled, "I do NOT smell like SEX!"

Bruce's hand tightened on hers, feeling that she was about to lose control.

Angela growled and stood up. "Will everyone just be quite?"

Unable to take the yelling, Audrey tried to run from the room, only to face plant into a strong chest.

"Well, hello miss. Are you okay?"

Audrey stumbled back slightly, stammering, "I…I'm SO sorry. I just…can't take the yelling."

"Hey, it's okay. Just calm down."

Angela quickly came out of the room. "Audrey, we need to talk."

Audrey looked frazzled and as if she could start crying, but she doesn't. She placed her hands over her face and ran them up and through her hair. "What about?" Her voice sounded more under control. "What's up?"

"Audrey, your blood tests came back. I found a certain anomaly you should know about…"

Audrey blinks and looks worried. "…What is it?"

"You have the x-gene, Audrey…You are a mutant."

Audrey's expression went blank. She swallowed hard. "I…I gotta go. I just…I'm sorry."

Audrey turned around on her heel quickly and bummed into the man again. She started down the hall briskly and darted into the stair-well and half and half jumped down the stairs, 'till she got outside. Audrey, more red faced, than beet, she picked up her pace into a full out run.

Audrey ran faster and harder than she ever had before. Not caring where she ended up in the city. She just needed to stop thinking. PERIOD!

Angela glanced up at the blonde hair man. "Go after her Cap…"

Steven Rogers nodded and with that he was gone.


	8. Chapter 4

This the back story for Audrey. You will get to know why she hates, sex and yelling.

**CHAPTER 4**

**Audrey New**

Ever since Audrey was little she always felt different than the rest of the people around her. Not that anything was actually visibly different, it was more on the inside. She was always an outgoing child, always the first to try anything at the same time she was very observant. To say Audrey was calm as a child would mean you'd never met her. Whether it was chasing after the neighborhood cats or climbing trees to get a better view of things, she was always running around getting into something. At a young age Audrey found out she had a unusually high stamina. She could ride her bike all day, go to the park and play on the playground for hours then ride back home and still feel like she could take on the world. So it only seemed natural that she join the cross country team and track and field when she started middle school.

Running was her passion, her escape. The feel of her heart pounding in her chest, and the rhythmic thud of her feet on concrete was something she learned to crave. If things were bad at home, she's go for a run. Bad day at school? Run it off. Mom and dad were in another screaming match. RUN. Turn off your mind and just let you legs carry you till you feet beg you to stop. More than once Audrey came home with bloody feet that made her stop when the rest of her body urged her to keep going. It was a reoccurring thought in her mind ever since she was little that maybe..just maybe, if she could run fast enough she could just spread her arms and fly away...but she new better. People don't just start flying, though it was a nice day dream.

Have you ever came across a person that you see every day, and they look interesting enough, but something just keeps you from talking to them? Well Audrey was one of those people. She never really had any friends growing up, or even now fir that matter. The constant back and forth of coldness and heated screams exchanged between her parents had taught Audrey young that she would never let anybody that close to hurt her. She never had a real example of how a man and woman were supposed to love each other.

Her parents entered a loveless marriage shortly after Audrey was conceived, the very blurry events of a drunken after hours office party. It was a marriage of necessity. Her mother was a short payed intern, while her father was an up and coming stock broker. So to save face they did a short court house ceremony and moved in together the night after. Neither one of her parents had remained faithful. Always one or the other was gone for the night, and in the morning the spouse left at home would dish out hell to the returning the next morning.

Needless to say Audrey was scared to love. And had an even deeper rooted fear of sex. The thought of being so vulnerable would send Audrey into fits just at the thought of it. Men had always scared her. To her, men were an almost completely different and unreleasable species only interested in one thing and one thing alone. SEX. That awful three letter word that would completely mess up her world if she let it. Both her parents had taught her that. Told it to her face even. Her mother had even screamed it at her once ''IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE HERE! YOU MESSED UP EVERYTHING!"

Later her mother had cried and apologized, but the words stuck with her none the less. Audrey feared intimacy, feared the closeness, and in all honesty feared love itself.


	9. Chapter 5

oOo

********WARNING** Sexual content in this chapter.**

oOo

**CHAPTER 5**

Michelle watched as Audrey ran out and Angela followed her, "Well….. Jeez…. I told Angela she needed to warn Audrey about my temper, so she wouldn't piss me off. I mean who the in the HELL does she think she is to say I 'smell like sex!' I mean I didn't even have sex with Bruce! All I did was kiss him and I thought about making love to him…."

Michelle's eye's widened and she trailed off as she realized what she had just said out loud. She quickly let go of Bruce's hand and covered her face with her hands blushing.

Angela stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised to an arch, "Is that so Michelle?... I must say…. Ew."

Michelle dropped her arms to her side and quickly turned around with a scarlet face and wide eyes. She stared at Angela, "Well get used to it girl! And why didn't you tell me that you slept with Tony? You could have told me instead of me finding out by you and Tony kissing."

"We weren't kissing I was kissing his neck. And…. It kind of happened last night and as far as telling you goes you haven't been answering your phone… I'm guessing because you were with my brother…. Ew. I'm not upset you guys are dating it's just he's my brother and… Ew. You need to calm down though Audrey wasn't trying to make you mad. I'm guessing she has an extra sensitive nose due to the x-gene so due to your hormone elevation on a molecular level you did most likely smell like sex."

Michelle stared blankly at her, then a smirk crossed her face, "So are you telling me you wouldn't mind if you got a little niece or nephew running around? Because I wouldn't mind if you got pregnant… Did you use protection?"

Angela's eyes widened slightly and she looked at Tony.

Tony slowly bit the side of his lip, "… Oops… My bad?" He shrugged and smiled innocently… If that's even possible.

Bruce growled at Tony. He started to walk towards Tony. Michelle ran over to Bruce and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him from killing Tony.

Angela quickly went and stood between the two men, "Bruce calm down…. I choose to have sex with Tony. I know you don't like it but I can have sex with anyone I want!"

Tony bit his lip, "…. Shit…" he didn't know if he should grab his portable suit and fly like a bat out of hell or if he should stay. He knew it was a dumb ass move but he decided to stay.  
Tony put his hands up and took a couple steps back, "Hey hey hey cool your head Bruce."

Bruce was pissed off, he could slowly feel himself losing control. Michelle sensed this and quickly grabbed Bruce's hand and started leading him to the door, "Be back later. Stay out of the woods 'till I sat so."

Angela nodded and collapsed into the nearest chair feeling drained. She had went from cloud 9 to rock bottom so fast it felt like she had whip lash. She felt tears in her eyes and quickly tried to blink them away.

Tony sat down in the seat beside her and pulled her into his lap, "… Shhhh…. None of that."

He gent kissed her cheek and tipped her face up. Tony wrapped his arms around her feeling a bit lost at what to do. Tony wasn't good at comforting people. Hell he wasn't good with people period. The whole crying thing just made it worse. So he did what they do in the movies. Hug her, hold her, and pray to any god that would listen that it would blow over soon.

She nuzzled his neck and prayed her brother didn't come charging back in as Hulk. She didn't need a smashed Tony.

oOo

Once Bruce and Michelle reached the woods, they both shifted. Shell-Hulk knew Hulk was stronger than her, but she did anything to keep him calm. She used her feminine charms on him. She kept touching him, smiling at him, and she made sure he kept his eyes on her all the time.

Hulk was so pissed Tony had touched their little sister, but her remind as calm as possible. Looking at his beautiful Shell-Hulk helped more than she would ever know.

Shell-Hulk looked Hulk in the eyes and said the only thing on her mind. "Hulk, kiss me."

Hulk nodded and kissed Shell-Hulk.

Shell-Hulk closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body up against his. Her body was screaming for him.

Hulk held her close, enjoying the feel of her body against his. It was obvious that he wanted her, due to his harder member against her thigh. His pants were barely holding in the large erection.

Shell-Hulk felt how much he wanted her and she smile against his lips. She pulled back and breathed hard. "Take me to your place, please." She begged as she leaned up to kiss him again.

Hulk shifted back into Bruce and quickly dragged her back to his place after she shifted.

Michelle's heart rate started to rise as they got closer to Bruce's place. Her body was already wet for him. She has wanted him inside her for quite a while now. She wanted him so bad that she could have taken him there and now right where they were. She just didn't care where they had sex, just as long as they did.

He got her to his place as quickly as possible. He took their off clothes off even before they hit the bedroom. He quickly pulled a condom out of his dresser drawer. It was Bruce after all, safety first.

Michelle was lying on the bed as she watched Bruce put the condom on. After he had it on, Michelle reached out and grabbed Bruce to pull her on top of her. She felt like she would die, if they didn't hurry up and have sex already.

Bruce gently leaned down to kiss her and petted her hair back. "Ready?" He asked.

Michelle nodded and begged, "Now please, Bruce!"

She bucked her hips up, trying to get him inside her, where she wanted him.

Bruce kissed her again. He positioned himself at her entranced and plunged inside of her.

Michelle threw her head back and moaned as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, to keep him there. She had dreamt of this night happening for months now. And it was finally happening. It was 100 times better than she ever could have imaged.

"Oh…Yes Bruce!" She moaned.

Bruce was groaning as he plunged in and out of her. With each stride, he was quickening his pace.  
Michelle had never been this happy before. Bruce was taking her body to new heights. She knew at this moment that she was truly, madly, deeply in love with Bruce. She loved him more than she has ever loved anyone else before.

Bruce his hard shaft into her one last time, groaning as he cums into the condom.  
Michelle could tell by Bruce's actions that he had reached his climax. She followed right behind him. Her walls tightened and squeezed his shaft. It was like her body was trying to milk his shaft.

He groaned her name and then kissed her passionately. "I love you." He moaned.

Michelle smiled, "I love you too, Bruce. More than you will ever know."

Bruce pulls out of her and throws the condom in the trash can beside his bed. Lying down beside her on the bed, he pulled her to his chest. "Let's get some rest, baby doll."

Michelle nodded and cuddled into his chest. She quickly fell into the best sleep she ever had, in her life.

oOo

Audrey ran in what seemed like circles, until she got to the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. She leaned against the edge to give her feet a break. She thought she felt her left heel split open about 12 blocks back. She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left foot. The tell tall wet squish that suctioned her heel to the sole of her shoe, conformed her suspicions. Audrey put her face in her hands and looked into the water. Learning she had the x-gene had initially made her stomach turn to ice.

Not to mention the sexual tension in the room prior. She hadn't met to yell at everybody. It had just about got too much to handle. With a sigh, Audrey put her foot up on the railing to make sure her foot stopped bleeding.

She was in a baggy wide neck t-shirt, a sports bra trainers, and in black yoga pants. She knew she looked like a hot mess. But, honestly at the moment she could care less. He mind was still racing.  
She leaned over her leg and stretched out for a minute. Putting that leg down and doing the same with the other.

Steve had followed her to the bridge without her knowing otherwise. She would most likely still be running, if she knew. At the moment he was watching her stretch. She had most likely injured her left foot somehow. She had been favoring the right one for the last ten to twelve blocks. He knew her mind had to be racing. She had just got the shock of her life.

He couldn't help, but admire her stamina. She definitely had some form of super human ability. What it was he had no idea what it was, but he had faith they would find out.  
He slowly approached her, "You run pretty fast."

Audrey jerked slightly, she knew there was someone on the bridge. She just hadn't realized who it was. She put her leg down and slowly took a few wary steps back.

Steve watched her worriedly. She didn't need to hurt her foot more. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or force you to do anything. Angela was worried, so she sent me after you…"

Audrey nodded slightly, "You are who I bumped into back at the lab. Right?"

He nods, "Steve Rogers. You?"

"Oh…Audrey New."

She shifted to her right foot and looked behind her.

"You hurt your foot." He acknowledges her shifting onto her right foot.

"Oh." She nods slightly, "Yeah. It's nothing, I'm not use to. It happens a lot more than you would think.

She gave him a small nervous smile.

He couldn't help, but smile at her. She seemed so resilient. "Can I have a look?"

Audrey shifted again slightly "…. I guess we… Could find a bench first?"

He nodded, "Need some help?"

She shakes her head, "Nah. It's not too bad. I think there was a bench back over the bridge the way we came."

He nods and they walk in silence back to the bench with her, once they were there and comfortably seated and glanced over at you, "You have a lot to take in…"

Audrey's stomach lurched at the sudden reminder. She crossed her legs and rubbed her ankle, "Yeah" she mumbled as she felt her stomach start pounding in her chest.

She could feel the beginning of a panic attack. Audrey stood up quickly, "I got to hurry back." Without another word Audrey tried to make a run for it.

Steve quickly got to his feet and ran after her catching up quite quickly. He picked her up from behind, "You can't get away that easily Audrey, We need to talk this out. I understand more than you know."

Audrey yelped and desperately started bucking trying to get down and away, "Put me down!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to run"

Steve nodded gingerly, "I'll follow."

She nodded and quickly corrected herself, "I'm ok... Just need to run things off sometimes."

Audrey slowly began jogging, it then became a run.

Steve ran after keeping a close eye on her condition.

Audrey paced herself for her foot's sake, all the way back to the lab. She was quiet the whole time. Steve made her feel uncomfortable, she knew he meant well, but still.

He couldn't help, but smile at her resilience. She was so much stronger than she gave herself, credit for. All in all she seemed to be dealing with the news well.

Audrey walked back to Angela's lab and was a little relieved to see that Michelle had left. She sat down on one of the exams tables and pulled off her shoes. She made a face. This time was worse than usual.

Steve walked in after her worriedly. "Need help?"

"Could you get the first aid kit?"

As Steve got closer he could tell she was not originally wearing red socks. He Nodded and quickly retried it. Then he helped her remove her blood soaked socks.

The split wasn't too deep. Audrey cleaned it a dressed it calmly. "Thanks for helping me." She said give Steve a small smile.

He smiled back gently, "No problem…Do you want to talk?"

"Nah. I'm oh, like you said, it's just a lot to talk in. I'm ok though. Thank you." Audrey gives him a reassuring smile.

"Do you need me to do anything? Call someone? Get you anything?" Steve questioned worriedly.

She giggles slightly, "I'm good. I swear. No need to call the Air force over a busted up foot."

He couldn't help, but smile at her, "So what do you plan on doing now?"

And for some strange reason, she couldn't help, but smile back. "Probably, just head back to the apartment really."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" He silently hoped she would be.

She nods, "Oh yeah, I don't see why not. I work for Ange."

Audrey looked down after blood filled her face. "Gotta find some shoes to wear home, though."  
Steve smirked, "I can help you with that."

He disappeared for a couple minutes and then returned. "They may be a little big…They're Tony's new tennis shoes."

Audrey blinks, then snickers, "Oh yeah these will defiantly work."

She smiled and stepped out of her old shoes for Tony's, which probably could pay off her rent for the next two months. "Wonder when he'll know this?"

"Hopefully tomorrow morning for training. I wanna see his reaction to his new blood soaked shoes."

Audrey laughs, "Please tell me this is going to be recorded."

"Of course, I want video evidence." Steve smiled.

Audrey shakes her head. "I'd better start walking if I want to get home before late."

Steve nodded and walked with her to the door. As he watched her walk away, he had a gut feeling his life had just been changed forever.

oOo

Michelle woke up the next afternoon to find herself half on top of Bruce. She smiled as she remembered last night. Then she blushed when she realized that she and Bruce were both still naked. She felt like such a pervert for watching Bruce sleep naked. She quietly got out of bed and went to find her phone. When she found her phone, she sent a text Angela.

-I need to talk to you. Can you meet up somewhere? ~xoxo Shell!

Angela replied with a yes and they made plans to meet up at Starbucks on Broadway in an hour.  
Michelle started to gather her clothes and went to wake up Bruce. She climbed on the bed and kissed Bruce's lips.o comfort "Brucey, it's time to wake up."

Bruce groaned and opened his eyes. He smirked, "I could get use to waking up every day like this."  
Michelle smiled, "I am sure you could. Now get up. Or am I going to have to leave without telling you goodbye?"

Bruce raised eyebrow. "Leave? Why?"

"Because I have to shower and change before I go to Starbucks with my best friend. Duh."

Bruce laughed and nodded, "Let me get dressed and I will take you your apartment."

Michelle nodded and got dressed. When they were both ready, they walked to Michelle's apartment complex. She kissed him outside before heading to her apartment. She knew if he came inside they wouldn't leave for the whole day.

When she was showered and changed, she walked towards Starbucks. Angela was waiting outside when she arrived.

"Well hello there stranger", Angela smiled as her friend approached her.

Michelle smiled and ran over to her giving her a hug, "Hello sweetie. How did everything go after I rushed Bruce out of your lab?" Michelle asked as they headed inside and got cappacino's.

"I cried, Tony tried to comfort me, he had to go sign a few papers, I ran off and haven't talked to him since." Angela sighed.

"Oh... Honey. I am so sorry. You should call him. If you want I can have Bruce apologize to him. Just say the word and I will have him apologizing. I will even get him to apologize to you too. I promise, I can make that happen."

"I know... I just can't bring myself to call him, its not like he wants anything serious. I mean c'mon it's Tony, I should have never slept with him to begin with I was just so incredibly lonely and stressed and... He made me feel alive, beautiful, wanted. When I was with him it was like I had found the lost piece of the puzzle. But it's Tony... So it can't be real." Angela looked down sadly at her lap then lit one of her Camel Crushes.

"Babe. You are beautiful. I know it's Tony but when you kissed his neck and the way he looked at you, I can tell he likes you too. Now hold your head up high and smile I know everything will work out."

Michelle grabbed her phone and began texting Bruce, "-You get your ass over to Tony's office and apologize, and mean it! Be nice to him. If I find out you were mean to him or you didn't mean it you are in big trouble mister. After that you get your ass here and apologize to YOUR SISTER! Love you!-"  
Bruce replied simply because he knew he didn't have a choice, "-If I have to. Love you too. xoxo-"

"So how are you and Brucey doing?" Angela asked not realizing the convo that had just transpired.

Michelle closed her phone and smiled, "That's why I wanted to meet up with you today. I sorta... hadsexwithhimyesterdayafterw eleftthelabandIspentthenight athisplacelastnight." Michelle said the last part really fast and in one breath.

Angela smiled she had seen this coming, "About time you two got together. I was getting tired of hearing you both swoon over each other. Did you realize both of you thought the other one didn't like you that way?"

"OHMYGOD! You have got to be kidding me! I had no idea until last night when he told me that he loved me. All the time I spent crying over him and wondering if he liked me... I could have been banging him!"

Angela rolled her eyes but nodded, "Pretty much"

"Damn it!" Michelle exclaimed

This was the point when Bruce showed up, "How did it go?" Michelle asked glaring at him.

"I apologized to him just like you asked and I didn't hurt him and I meant it. I promise." Bruce said then kissed Michelle. He then turned and looked at his little sister, "I'm sorry for getting angry. I just feel like I always need to be the protective big brother because I don't wanna see you hurt. I love you and I am so sorry Ange."

Angela sighed, "I understand Bruce, we've been through alot of shit together and we've helped each other through a lot. But I'm a big girl and I need to start making my own decisions again."

"I know... It's just hard for me to let you go. There's a big scary world out there and I couldn't take it if you got hurt... But I promise I will try to quit being so overprotective of you," he smirked and looked at Michelle, "I'll just have to transfer it somewhere else." Shell rolled her eyes and giggled.

"None of that Brucey," Angela cut in "Its girl time... So skedaddle."

Michelle kissed Bruce and pushed him towards the door, "Yeah skadaddle, Brucey" Michelle laughed and then called to him. "I love you!"

Bruce laughed and shook his head at the girls, "I love you, too."

"You two are adorable", Angela smiled "I just have one request though... I do not want to hear about sexy time."

"I promise I won't with you. So... Anyways... What about you and Tony not using protection? Are you on birth control. or something?"

"We just kinda forgot, we were just in the moment and neither one of us thought about it." Angela blushed.

"Awe! So does this mean there could be a little one running around soon? Because that would be awesome."

"I sure hope there isn't a mini Stark in there, but if there is I'll love them regardless.", Angela smiled gently patting her stomach.

Michelle smiled at her, "I think you need to call Tony. I mean, Bruce has apologized, so he should be happy about that. Call him girlie... NOW!"

"I'll call him later right now I wanna hear abut your and Brucey's future plans."

Michelle sighed and shook her head at Angela, "We haven't really talked about it. Yesterday we were in the woods as Shell Hulk and Hulk I was trying to calm him down. I kissed him and asked him to take me back to his place. We shifted back to human and ran to his place. When we got there he undressed us both and grabbed a condom. Put it on and that was it... So I don't know..."

"I know for a fact he adores you hes told me more than once via text, telephone, and in person, so try not to worry things will happen in there right time." Angela smiled.

Michelle smiled, "The same for you and Tony... I mean, It will happen in the right time."

Angela nodded thoughtfully, "Very true. But new topic. I think you me and Audrey should have a girls night tonight. I know you guys will get along fantastically once given the opportunity to interact in a non hostile, non work environment."

"I like that idea... I'd like to get to know her better. She does seem like a good kid. Plus I really need to apologize to her."

"She really is a good kid, she can be guarded at times but I'm guessing that's because of a negative home environment judging by the way she reacted to the yelling." Angela mused.

Michelle looked down, "Now I feel really bad for yelling at her. I really need to apologize to her.. Now."

"Shes coming in to work today, you can apologize then and we'll all go out to lunch and chit chat and bad mouth boys." Angela giggled at the last part because she sounded like a little girl afraid of getting cooties.

"Sounds great." she looked at her phone to check the time. "Speaking of work, we better get going. And I have to make sure Bruce was telling the truth about apologizing to Tony or not and if he hurt him or not."

"I'm sure he did he may talk tough but when it comes to you hes whipped... and as far as work your right... We better get going." Angela stood up and lit another cigarette. She had a bad feeling about today.


	10. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As the girls made their way to the building, Michelle urged Angela to go talk to Tony. Once inside the Stark Tower, Michelle pushed Angela in the direction of Tony's office.

"I'm going." Angela laughed going upstairs.

When she was upstairs, she knocked and went in before she got a reply. "Hey Tony."

Tony smiles at her. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy to see her. "Well hey stranger."

Angela smiled and went to over to sit in front of him. "So how are you?"

She felt at ease and awkward at the same time.

"Ah, I'm good." Tony leaned forward and put his hands on her thighs. "The question is how are you?" Pokes Angela's nose.

Angela laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm ok, Tony. Just confused and trying to figure things out."

"So that's why you went MIA yesterday."

Angela nodded glancing down at her hands. "You look like you have everything figured out."

"Eh. I'm not stupid. I have done a lot of running myself. So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing important."

Tony shrugs and sits up. "I get it if you don't want to talk about it. There's no way I can make you."

Angela sighed and looked away from him. "I just don't know what you want."

He raises an eyebrow. "What I want? What I want is…complicated for me to explain."

"You can try…Or may I should just leave."

"Hey. No. You're staying. Don't keep running from me Ange."

"Well try then Tony. I don't like questioning and second guessing myself and that seems to be all I am doing."

Tony sighed and rubs his face. "I wanna spend more time with you…I like you. I kinda thought that was obvious."

"I like you too, Tony. And I know you like me. I have no idea what kind of relationship you want with me. Friend, girlfriend, or friends with benefits?"

"I'm not sure what I want either. I just know I like being around you, a lot."

Angela nodded looking back down at her hands. "Okay. So what now?"

"I wanna keep you around. You make me happy…that don't happen much."

Angela nods and gives a small smile. "Mmmkay."

Tony sighs, "That didn't come out quite right."

"You are fine, Tony."

He makes a face. "Something is bugging you."

"I just have a lot of baggage," Angela stated softly stating down at her hands. She looked up at Tony and smiled, "We can work through it though."

He gave her a small smile back. "That sounds like it could be interesting."

Angela smiled. She felt like something was off though. She was about to open her mouth, when the door opened and the feeling she had become a reality.

"Tony!" Pepper Potts exclaimed excitedly, running to him and kissing him.

Angela felt her blood run cold. That rat bastard. She quickly put on her Happy face. Over the years she had learned to hide her emotions. And go into preservation mode. It was hard to do when your heart was shattering though.

Tony laughs nervously and kisses Pepper back. "Babycakes! You're home early!"

Inside he was panicking. He was worried about Angela telling Bruce and Michelle and somehow Pepper finds out.

Angela hurt so bad, but she kept her mouth shut and smiled through the pain. She was good at that. "Like I was saying though, Tony, I am so glad you agreed a week noticed would be enough notice for me to quit. It's great to see, Pep, but I gotta get going and gather up some research."

Angela smiled brightest smile. And with that, she left.

Pepper blinked then looked at Tony, "Ange is quitting?"

"Uhmmm…yeah…" He tried to sound calm. "She wanted some time off."

oOo

_Audrey's Dream_

I had never ran this hard before...then again I had never been this scared before. It was dark before I had even left Stark tower to head for home. I was unusually jumpy, and every single nerve in my body seemed to tingle with an almost raw awareness. My heart had slowly began to race. I could feel an unnatural fear slowly creeping into my subconscious. I was being followed...I could feel it. I started walking faster my heart quickly climbing into my throat. Then I heard it, it was so close I could hear it breathing, hot, heavy, and hissing. I didn't even take the time to look back to see what it was, but I knew I didn't wanna see it, I broke into a full out run. I started bobbing and weaving in and out of back alleyways and side streets trying to lose it or outrun it. I could hear its quick heavy footsteps as it made no effort to keep up with me...that's when to my horror it dawned in me...it was toying with me.

Playing cat and mouse. And I was the small scampering rodent with its heart about to explode due to sheer panic. It could smell my fear, and the sick feeling in the pit of my gut knew it was loving every moment of this. I tried to run faster, but I started staggering and stumbling under my own momentum. Then I heard it...it was LAUGHING. That sound alone made me cry out in sheer terror.

I was too scared and running so hard I was struggling with every half breath I was managing to pull into my oxygen starved lungs. My chest felt like it was on fire. The next thing I knew I was being crushed to the cement. I audibly heard something in my chest crush. I screamed, but there was no air to come out. I was gasping and sobbing for breath when it finally shifted off my back to flip me over and pin my arms.

What I saw will forever haunt me. It was massive and covered in scales, its lipless gaping maw of a mouth SMILED at me with rows and rows of jagged yellow teeth. I sobbed louder. Its breath was hot and rancid in my face. I heaved. I tried to lurch away, but the beast held me with an iron grip. It laughed at me. At with a swift yank ripped my shirt in half, tearing the flesh under it like wet tissue paper. And with a sick smirk it dug its claws into the gaping wounds it had made in my chest and sides. I don't really remember when I started screaming, all I knew was I couldn't stop, even when I tasted blood.

My vision was red rimmed and blurry, but I could see the creature on top of me start to shift and warp until it was like looking into a blood spattered mirror. It continued to smile at me with still pointed teeth as it ran a blood soaked hand down my face with an almost loving caress, its other hand fisted itself in my hair. My whole body's was screaming in pain. And all the monster that was sitting in my chest could do was smile at me. "Don't worry sweetie. It'll all be over soon."

To my horror it even sounded like me. Tears were pouring down my face as I started to try to batten with the beast to stop. But that just made it smile grow even wider. With my last lung full of air I screamed yet again. My cheek crushed into the pavement and my whole head felt like it was going to explode. Then everything went instantly cold and numb…..

_End Dream_

Audrey hit the floor screaming in the middle of the worst panic attack she had ever had. She was half screaming, half sobbing and her head was reeling. She vomited in the floor beside her bed. She couldn't even muster the strength to stand. She curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself in a desperate attempt to keep herself from crumbling apart at the seams. She continued to sob like a mad man in the space between her wall and her bed for what seemed like an eternity before the sheer wave of terror finally subsided.

All hopes for sleep were demolished for Audrey, for the rest of the night. She needed to be around noise and people. She had gotten dressed and walked around Time Square, 'till the sun started to tinges the city a murky orange. She made her way to Stark Tower and wondered about the tower, 'till found the conference room.

It was Dark and empty. She found a comfy chair and nestled down in it with her knees to her chest. She kept the lights off. She was half awake, half asleep as she watched the city below her, come to life.

"You're here early." A voice said non-Chantilly from the door.

Audrey jerked and yelped slightly. She had almost fallen asleep with her eyes opened.

Bruce watched her curiously. "I thought Ange had scheduled for later today?"

"Oh…" She looked down and gave a nervous laugh. "I must have gotten the times mixed up. Sorry if I startled you. I kinda zoned out slightly."

"You're fine and you should know it's not nice to lie. What's really bothering you kiddo?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

Audrey's face turned red. She pressed her face into her knees more and rubs her feet together nervously. "How could you tell?"

"I used to see the same look in my eyes every morning, I woke up."

Audrey shifted slightly and chewed on the side of her cheek. She glanced up at him. " I had a nightmare…a bad one."

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

Audrey sighs and tells Bruce in detail. By the time she was done explaining, she in tears. "You probably think I'm being a big baby, acting like this…" She mumbles with a sniffle.

Bruce gently rubbed her back. "It's only natural to worry. I don't really blame you."

Audrey felt herself smile slightly. She felt comfortable around Bruce. He was even trying to comfort her. It was a gesture she wasn't used to. Not even her parents had given her a shoulder to learn on emotionally. "Thanks…for listening to me mumble and ramble…" She stated awkwardly.

Bruce smiled gently, "You're welcome and its never any trouble if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here."

Audrey smiled at him more. "That really means a lot to me. I don't really have a lot of people that I can talk to."

"Well ya got one more person now."

She couldn't help, but smile more. She had tears in her eyes. Audrey shifted in her seat again to where she was facing Bruce and hugged him around his neck gently. "Why couldn't you just have been my dad?" She said with a laugh.

He smiled and hugged her back.

Michelle walked into the room as Bruce wrapped his arms around Audrey. Michelle is a jealous person to begin with, but she was 10 times worse since Shell-Hulk became a part of her. Michelle had a phone in her hand when she saw them hugging. Needless to say, the phone was no more, now. Michelle stopped in her tracks and a growl escaped her through her teeth.

Bruce glanced up to see Michelle with slight confusion.

"What is going on in here?" Michelle demanded through clenched teeth.

Bruce raised an eyebrow annoyed by his girlfriend's demanded tone. He stood up, however putting himself between Audrey and Michelle. He didn't trust Shell-Hulk. "We were talking and I was helping her."

Audrey gulps. She was scared shitless to say the least. She trusted Michelle about as far as she could throw her. Audrey watched on in horror. How would they explain this in her obituary?

Michelle narrowed her eyes at the two of them. Shell-Hulk was fighting to be released, so she couldn't tell if he was lying or not. "Sure you were. Wow, you work fast, Bruce. You have me in your bed one night and the next day, you're hooking up with someone else." She said the last part in Shell-Hulk's voice.

Audrey eyes got huge. "I swear…I-It's not like that." Her voice sounded panicked.

Bruce growled, "What the HELL! This goes to prove how much you trust me, Michelle! Am I not allowed to have friends or even talk to people of the opposite sex?! I am NOT a cheater and I am NOT an object you can own and claim as yours!"

Audrey shrank back even more…things were gonna get ugly. She had seen enough fights to know how this was gonna go.

Michelle growled and narrowed her eyes into slits. "I do TRUST you. I don't claim you as mine because you never asked me out. But, I see how much you love me."

Michelle throws, what is left of her phone, across the room. Pissed off is an understandment on how she was feeling.

Bruce held back a snarl, "You know how I feel, but it's nice to know it's so easy for you to throw it away."

Michelle screamed or shrieked whatever you want to call it. "I DO LOVE YOU!" Michelle yelled beyond mad and upset.

Fighting tears and Shell-Hulk she turned and ran out the door. Slamming the door behind her.

Audrey eyes were the size of saucers. When Michelle screamed, Audrey ducked/dove/scrambled under the table. She felt like it was all her fault. Maybe she really wasn't meant to be close to anybody after all. "I…I'm so sorry, Bruce…" He voice was tiny and shaky.

Bruce turned back around and knelt down in front of her. "What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault. This was going to happen at some point. I was wondering when it would."

Audrey scrubbed her face with the sleeve of her hoodie, somewhat frantically. Bruce didn't need see her crying even more. "Yes it is. I…I should have stayed at home."

He rubbed her back. "No, it's not."

No matter what he said, she was going to blame herself. She gave him a forced smile. "You should go after her."

"Probably…Otherwise she'll destroy central park."

oOo

After Michelle left, she ran straight towards central park. She shifted and the first 400 feet of the park, Shell-Hulk destroyed.

Bruce stood behind her. "Wow."

Shell-Hulk turned around and looked at Bruce. "What?" She demanded before jumping into a tree.

"You're being irrational." He stated simply.

Shell-Hulk growled, "Me no irrational. You are left us for HER!"

"…..Irrational," he stated dryly.

Shell-Hulk screamed and jumped down from the tree and got right in Bruce's face. "You say. Love us. Prove it."

"How? You say you love me and it seems like all you care about is owning me!" Bruce growled angrily.

Shell-Hulk glared at him and raise her hand towards him, But stopped herself with Michelle's help. "Don't hurt him!" Michelle yelled.

Bruce shifted into Hulk. "YOU NO CONTROL US SHELL-HULK!"

Shell-Hulk narrowed her eyes. "You mine. No girl have you. I kill girl try to take you from me!"

"Hulk smash if you no quit." Hulk threatened.

Shell-Hulk roared.

Hulk glared at her.

Michelle's emotions started to leak through and Shell-Hulk started to cry. Shell-Hulk turned away to hide her face from Hulk.

Hulk wrapped his arms around Shell-Hulk. "No cry."

Shell-Hulk couldn't make since of all the emotions flooding her body. With Michelle's help, she said, "I sorry…I…"

"Shhh. It ok, Shell-Hulk. Hulk forgive, Hulk love you." He said confidently.

Shell-Hulk turned around in Hulk's arms. With teary eyes, she looked him in the eyes, the best she could. "Shell-Hulk love Hulk."

Hulk kissed her and pulled her to him lovingly.

Shell-Hulk moaned into his mouth. He was a great kisser.

Hulk pulled back and looked her adoringly…Then his stomach growled. "Hulk hungry."

Shell-Hulk laughed, "Me hungry too."

"Hulk and Shell-Hulk go steal Tony food. Then let ass blow up in Tony private bathroom!" Hulk laughed.

Shell-Hulk smirked, "Let's."

Hulk smiled and Pulled Shell-Hulk back towards Stark Tower.

Everyone stared in fear as Hulk and Shell-Hulk entered Stark Tower. Several people ran away from them not wanting to be around them, after Michelle ran out pissed, earlier. Hulk and Shell-Hulk walked carefully, not wanting to destroy anything. Once they got up stairs, to Tony's floor. The barged in.

Tony looked up wide eyed afraid they had heard about Pepper. "Guys?"

"Food! Now!" Shell-Hulk glared at Tony.

Tony yelps, "Oh. Fuck. FOOD. Ok. What kind?"

"Hulk want pizzas! Hawaiian yum!" Hulk said excitedly.

She-Hulk's eyes lit up. "Me love that. HAWAIIAN!"

Tony oddly couldn't help, but laugh. "Ok. 12 Hawaiian deep-dish pizzas, it is. Jarvis order 12 Hawaiian deep-dish pizzas for our fine green friends here."

Shell-Hulk screamed, "FOOD!"

Hulk jumped startled,. "He get food Shell-Hulk. No worry."

Tony looked like he just pissed himself. "What he said."

Startling both Hulk and Tony made Shell-Hulk come up with an idea. When they both looked away, she jumped into Hulk's arms.

Hulk was so startled, he fell on his butt, blinking. "Shell-Hulk?"

"Hulk hold Shell-Hulk. PLEZZZ!"

Tony is just blinking. He has no idea what's going on, but he is going to keep his mouth shut.

"Hulk will. Hulk hold you 'till pizza gets here."

Shell-Hulk smiled and snuggled into his chest. A question on hers and Michelle's mind was bugging her. "What are we?"

"Hulk and Shell-Hulk made by Gama stuffs."

Tony bits his lip and tried not to laugh.

"No Hulk," she shakes her head. "We together or what? Me and Shell want know."

"Hulk think together, but Hulk also think your brain silly because you no know."

Tony couldn't help, but to laugh at that. He quickly covered his mouth.

Shell-Hulk glanced at Tony before looking back at Hulk. "I no silly. I just hoped, we were. Me love Hulk. Never ask us out."

"Because it obvious in Hulk and Bruce Brain. Women confuse Hulk."

Shell-Hulk got up from Hulk's lap and walked over to the windows. She wasn't controlling her movements, Michelle had taken over. Michelle was confused and hurt. She knew he had made it obvious, but she just wanted to hear Bruce ask her out. To know that she belonged to him. Shell-Hulk hated Michelle's emotions because it made her feel weak, when they cried. Shell-Hulk whipped away their tears.

Hulk watched Shell-Hulk confused. Bruce had told him that he shouldn't have said what he said, of course, Bruce was much more kind then he was. He stood up and went stand behind HIS Shell-Hulk. "Shell-Hulk sad?"

Shell-Hulk shook her head. "No, just…I don't know…Her emotions confuse Shell-Hulk…I…"

Hulk hugged Shell-Hulk from behind. "We love both." He mumbled gently.

Tony felt awkward and out of place, watching the scene before him. He was praying and hoping that the pizzas would hurry up and get here. He didn't want to leave them alone in his office. He was afraid of the damage they could do.

Shell-Hulk smiled and leaned back into Hulk's chest. "We love both too."

Hulk buried his face in her neck happily. "Hulk like cuddles."

Shell-Hulk giggled, "I too!"

Tony felt a wave of relief when the pizza arrived.

Hulk got overly excited and broke Tony's desk.

Shell-Hulk ran past Tony, almost running into him, to grab her share of the pizzas, before Hulk eats them all.

oOo

Angela stared blankly at the bottle of coconut rum, she had bought on her way home from work. She had been sober for almost 7 years now. But, tonight seemed like a good time to end it.

She went into the kitchen and got a coffee mug and orange juice. She came back, sitting down on the couch. She mixed her drink and raised her glass to her empty apartment. "To the gutter which is where I apparently belong."

With that she broke her 7 year streak and reintroduced herself to the hole she once had managed to crawl out of. Maybe she should just stay here.

She couldn't remember much about her drunken haze the next day. Just that it most likely involved lots of crying.

Angela checked her phone and saw no drunken texts had been sent. She stumbled to her computer and sent Tony an e-mail saying she wouldn't be in today.

She went to the liquor store as soon as the e-mail sent. She didn't want to think anymore. This had been her escape for a year and she gave it up. She needed this. Angela was desperate for it.

The next two days were a drunken haze.

When she got back to work, she had two days left at work. She destroyed everything except her nano-bots. Tomorrow she would say goodbye to everyone and leave.


	11. Chapter 7

We want to **stress** that we do not like or support any kind of abuse. If you know a person that is going through any kind of abuse or you are being abuse; contact someone to get help. Get them out of the situation or get yourself out of the siuation. This is the hot-line number for abuse you can contact to get help; 1-800-799-7233.

**Warning!**

this chapter contains abuse!

This chapter is Angela's back story.

**CHAPTER 7**

**Angela Banner**

I only remember bits and pieces of my childhood, the most traumatic events having prevalence. I remember watching in horror as my father killed my mother in a drunken rage, then threatened me and brother into silence. I was 4 years old and Bruce was 10.

A week after that my life took on a new form of hell. Bruce was forced to go back to school while I stayed home either alone or with my father. I was only four and didn't know what he was doing.

My dad would get drunk when he stayed home with me. He would touch me in places that made me uncomfortable. He made me bleed from places I shouldn't be bleeding from yet. He put things in me. He also liked my mouth.

I remember screaming and crying, begging for him to stop. I was only safe when Bruce was home to protect me. I never told him what happened because I knew he would blame himself.

I was grateful the abuse didn't last for years though. My father had a problem with keeping his mouth shut. He ended up getting put in a mental institution for the criminally insane. I think they should have just shot him.

I grew up faster I should of. We moved in with my Aunt and Uncle, who raised us from that point on. I studied hard and graduated high school by the age of 12, then finished college by 18. I was so relieved school was over and done with. My graduation night was the greatest night of my life up to that point though. The next night ruined everything though.

I had to go to school the next night to gather up the last of my research. It was my molecular biology teacher, it jumped me and used the oh so popular chloroform method. I came to in a dingy hotel room, strapped to a bed. I was nude, and I felt like the same little 4 year old. The sexual torture lasted for hours.

Everything blurred and in a haze, I found myself set free in a ditch. I ran. I couldn't face Bruce.

I moved to Florida and completely dropped off the map. I found a job and for two months, worked as a waitress. Then I met Matthew.

He seemed like the sweetest guy ever. He did have one bad habit though. Matthew Hardwick was a drug dealer. I quit my job to be with him. We shared a small one room apartment.

I started smoking at that point both cigarettes and marijuana. Before long he had me hooked on the harder drugs. I only remember bits and pieces after that. The abuse; physical, mental, verbal, spiritual and sexual, he broke me down to nothing. Then I had the miscarriage.

The miscarriage sent me running from him. I couldn't live without my fixes though. I became a homeless whore. For two months I lived that life.

Then Bruce found me. I was horrified he saw me like that. A shell of my former self. He forced into the rehab the day after that. Rehab took six months of pain, sobbing, and clinging to my brother because he was the only rock I had.

I was lost when I finally got out. I did what my brother told me to do. After 7 years, I still don't feel like I'm in charge of my own life.


	12. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Angela woke up out of a dead sleep drenched in sweat. She couldn't remember her dream, just that involved her dad and then Matthew. She shuddered at the memory of the two men, who had ruined her life at separate points. She got up and stumbled to the bathroom. She was mentally exhausted from the nightmare she couldn't remember.

She turned the faucet on and cupped her hands under the cold running water. Slashing her face, she looked up her reflection and froze. Behind Angela stood the god of mischief, Loki. She slowly straighten, never taking her eyes off him. Every muscle screamed for her to flee. To run and not look back. Something stopped Angela though, it was his eyes, hypnotizing her and holding her to the spot. She took a deep breath and turned around as quickly as possible, to find...Nothing.

Angela's legs gave out and she sank to the floor. Tears began to slip silently from her eyes. She couldn't call anyone, no need to worry anyone. It was just all the extra stress Angela had been going through. Loki was in Asgard. No way he was here...unless.

She nearly tripped running to her computer. Angela was looking for any out of the normal meteorological activity. She fell back into her chair, disappointed that there was none. She was going crazy, it was confirmed.

Going back to her bedroom she saw the phone flipped open, lying next to her bed. It must have fell. She bent over to pick it up, then froze. Her camera was open. She opened her pictures to more horror filling her, every time she scrolled to the next last one sent her running from her apartment into the cold, dark night.

Most pictures were her in her room at different angles. the final one was taken at 3:21am right before she woke up. It was a picture of her sleeping in her bed. She was barefoot and wearing a oversized t-shirt as a night gown, in the middle street crying.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Angela screamed with all her might, the panic controlling her frantic mind.

Laughter slowly begun to echo off the small ally ways.

Angela sank to her knee's with fresh tears filling her eyes. She crawled over to the dumpster curling up beside it. Her knees were pulled to her chest and was rocking slightly. "Please just kill me." She whimpered softly, "I can't go through this again."

"Again?" A voice stated. "Maddness isn't a stranger to you, is it?"

Angela covered her face and then nodded.

Loki materialised in the middle of the ally way. This mortal was curious to him and even more importantly, could be a use to him.

"What do you want?" She whimpered.

She scooted further into the corner of the dumpster and the building. Angela knew Loki's joy of murder and destruction. To him she was just a victim, who cracked quicker than most.

"Your the beast's sister...yes?"

"He's not a beast..."

Loki laughs dryly, "Oh...He isn't is he?" Then do pray tell, explain it to me what he is. If he isn't the beast you say he is."

"He's my brother, my hero...He's cared when no one else has...but..." Angela stated softly.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "But, what?"

"He has been busy a lot lately. I haven't talked to him in three days, so if you want to upset him, your using the wrong person."

Loki frowned, "Has he so quickly pushed you away for the affections of a mere woman?"

"It happens. He starting his own life and I'm not going to be a big part of it sadly. It doesn't help he's dating my best friend, though. I kinda lost two people at once." She spoke sadly.

Loki watched her. He could have left. He knew she could still be used as a vice against the green one, but something made him pity her. "...You should go back inside. It is going to start storming soon"

"Why? I don't see the point. She slowly stood watchin him wearily. "You want something from me...I would die before I let you hurt someone I care about. You should just kill me now."

Loki shrugs, "If that's honestly what you want."

Loki grabs Angela by her throat and slams her against the wall.

Angela yelped clinging desperately to his wrist. So this was how it ended. At least her brother would get a good amount of insurance money. That was the only consolation she could see. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the end. The next thing she knew, she felt like she was free falling.

She slammed into something that sent her rebouncing back upwards. When she opened her eyes, everything was dark. It took her a few minutes to realise she was back in her room. She looked around questioning if it had all been a dream. She crawled back into bed numbly. She laid her head back on the pillow giving into the exhaustion that had suddenly hit her body like a freight train.

"Goodnight Loki." Angela mumbled, even if it was a dream, there was no reason for her to be rude.

Loki had let her live after all.

Loki stood in a darkened corner of her room and watched her fall sleep. He wasn't sure what he didn't kill her. Possibly, it was because he knew how it felt to be so easily forgotten by the brother you grew up idolising. He would watch her for now. If it was simply for entertainment.

oOo

Audrey had left Stark tower after everything had cooled down. Her nerves were fried and she needed to run, but she just felt so tired she couldn't even bring herself to jog. So instead she just started walking home.

Cap watched as Audrey walked past the small Cafe he was at. He jogged to the door and stuck his head out. "Hey Audrey," Steve said smiling.

Audrey blinked and looked back. It was horrible to say, but she looked rough. Her hair was messy and her eyes were red and puffy. She gave Steve a tired smile. "Hey. What are you up to?"

"Eating, wanna join?" He asked.

Steve wanted to ask her what was wrong.

She checked her pockets and mentally kicked herself. "I would, but I fought my wallet at home."

"I will pay. Its no big deal."

Audrey shifted, "You sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother at all." He opened the door wider, "C'mon."

She smiled a little more, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Audrey turned around and followed him to his both.

He called the waitress over and she took Audrey's drink and food order. Steve watched curiously, "Bad day?"

"Bad day doesn't even begin to cover it, sadly. " Audrey said while she rubbed her face.

Steve Rogers raised an eyebrow at his gorgeous companion, "Wanna talk about it?"

She sighs slightly, "Well...it all started out with a dream I had."

Audrey slowly told Steve about her day. From when she woke up screaming to Bruce and Michelle's fight.

Steve is making an unhappy face. "I'm sorry...Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Your dream was peculiar, but it has a hidden meaning."

Audrey nods, "Yeah...that's what i'm worried about."

"I don't think the meaning is as sinister as you think."

"But, what if it is."

"We'll find out, don't worry. I think it has to do with your own fear about not knowing what you are."

Audrey nods a little, "It's just It should have shown itself by now though. I'm almost 20. Mutant powers usually start to show around puberty."

"It's okay to be different."

"Since when? Different is always a bad thing." Audrey looked down at the table. "I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm scared."

Steve reached over and took her hands in his. "And that's ok."

Audrey bushed red and very gently squeezed on of his hands.

"Its all gonna be ok. I promise." Steve told Audrey.

Audrey's heart fluttered. This startled her. Her heart-rate spiked. "T-Thanks."

'I'm always here for you."

Audrey felt herself blush more. "That means a lot to me...It really does." She gently squeezes his hand again.

She kind of liked his hands. They were large and made hers feel tiny.

Steve smiled softly. "Enjoying your meat loaf?" He asked curiously.

"Oh!" Audrey blushed again and looked down at her plate. "Oh yeah. Its really good."

Audrey gently started to take her hands away from Steve. He was making her feel stuff she didn't like.

He squeezed her hands gently and reluctantly let her pull her hands away. He missed the feel of her hands in his. They fit so perfectly in his. Steve knew he was being like a love sick puppy dog, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about her.

Audrey smiled. She hasn't ever blushed this much in her life. Good ole Cap made her feel fuzzy...Fuzzy scared her. She even wanted him to hug her...something must have short circuited in her brain. She stared eating again. "So what have you been up to today?"

"Training mostly."

Audrey nodded, "What kind of training do you do?"

"Boxing 95% of the time."

"Oh wow."

"I can get boring, I know." Steve laughed.

Audrey giggled. "You're more interesting than I am. Half of the time I forget what my own voice sounds like. I never talk that much. Or I don't have anyone to talk to."

"You can talk to me." Steve stated.

She smiled at him. "I wouldn't get on your nerves eventually."

"I doubt it. I put up with Hawkeye." He smiled.

Audrey laughs and covers her mouth. "Does he really ramble on about Natasha?"

"Yes all the time. It gets very inappropriate sometimes." Steve blushed.

Audrey bit her lip. "Oh gawd. That's...EWWWW! Sex...is...no. Sex is a no."

Steve laughed, "Why is that?"

"It is messes stuff up. Sometimes its all people want or are interested in."

"That's very true."

Audrey blinks shocked, "You agree with me?"

"You're talking to the 90 year old virgin sweat-heart." Steve laughed.

Audrey couldn't help, but to starting laughing. "OHGAWDITHINKILOVEYOU!"

Steve laughed and winked, "I knew I could win you over."

Audrey laughed and rolls her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, just yet. I'm still more skittish than a deer."

"Dang." He snapped his fingers and smiled.

Audrey just smiled and shook her head. "You just wanna break your 90 year dry spell."

"Only with you."

Audrey turned blood red and her eyes grew huge. "OHGAWDWHY?"

"You are sweet." Cap smiled.

She kept blushing and fidgeting. "I...um...t-thank you?"

"For what?" Steve asked curiously.

"Uhh..." Audrey was floundering.

She wanted to crawl under the table...but then she'd be face to face with his crotch...So under the table was the worst option.

"What's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing." Audrey stammered.

"Are you being honest?"

She bites her lip, "...for the most part..."

He couldn't help, but to smile. "Uh Uhuh?"

His smirk made a small shiver go up her spine. "Uh...Uh huh..."

"And what are you not telling me?" Cap asked leaning in closer.

Audrey's eyes got a little bigger. She leaned back slightly. 'Sweet fuck. Why do I want him to kiss me?' She thought.

"N-Nothing...I swear." Audrey answered Steve.

"You're leaving out something, Audrey. You can tell me." Steve said leaning in more and took her hands in his.

She blushed. Him being this close, holding her hands, had a waken all the teenage hormones that she had never felt or suppressed. They had broke the flood gates with zeal. It was official...Audrey had her first crush. She squeezed one of his hands tightly. "I...I'm just a little jumpy...I guess."

"You know I'll protect you, bo matter what. Right?" Steve asked.

This made Audrey smile. "I do now."

Steve lifted her hands ti his lips and gently kissed the back of her hands. "Good."

Audrey felt the blood rush to her face. She couldn't help to smile. She gently touched he cheek with her finger tips.

Steve smiled and slowly began to lean forward.

Audrey gulps slightly. 'he's wants to kiss me. Oh gawd he is gonna to kiss me!'

Steve pressed his lips against hers in a sweet chaste kiss.

Her eyes flutted closed. She so very softly kiss him back. Who would have ever guessed that her first kiss would have been from a 92 years old man.?"

He pulled back and pet her gently, "Wow"

She was so red that she could have been mistaken for a tomato. She nodded slightly. Audrey turned her cheek into the palm of his hand. "Wow is right." She mumbled with a smile.

She giggled to herself. It wasn't nearly as scary as she thought it would be...a matter of fact she quite liked it to own surprised.

He couldn't help but smile. :Maybe we should do that again."

Audrey couldn't help, but giggle again. "You wanna kiss me again?"

Steve's only answer was to kiss her again.

Audrey made a little startled sound, but quickly found herself kissing him back.

Before Audrey realised it, Steve pulled her against his side and he was holding her while gently kissing her.

She was beet red. She felt warm and fuzzy. It was strange...but, not a horrible bad stange. She very gently grabbed onto the the front of his jacket.

He was gentle. He knew if he got to excited she might get squished.

Audrey's heart was racing. She tried to scoot closer.

He pulled her closer running his hand slightly up the back of her shirt.

Audrey's breath caught in the throat. She griped his jacket so tightly, she could hear the leather squeak in protest.

He deepened it more. The feel of her body was driving him crazy.

Audrey made the tiniest sound in the back of her throat. and deepened it back slowly, if not slightly clumsy!

They sat there making out for what seemed like hours. It was actually 30 minutes, but who was counting, other than the media. Steve finally slowly pulled back petting her face.

Audrey was breathing hard and looked frazzled. She hid her face in his neck. "I can't believe I just did that." She stated with a tinge of quilt.

"Don't regret it. I loved it,"

Audrey bit her lip and nodded, "I-I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Still can't believe I did that."

Steve looked hurt. His blue eyes clouded over slightly. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

Audrey blinks and looks up at him. Her heart sank. He looked so sad that it made her chest hurt. "H-Hey," she stammered. "That's not what I meant, Steve." She said while petting his face, timidly.

He looked at her with the full wight of his puppy dog eyes hitting her, "What did you mean?"

She whimpered. Those eyes were going to end up being the death of her. She petted a piece of his hair back. " I meant to say that I'd being lying if I said I didn't I loved it. My brain wasn't working to well."

He smiled softly and kissed her gently. "Need a ride home?"

She melted slightly, then nods, "A ride would be good.

Steve smiled and helped her up. "C'mon baby."

This was the craziest she'd ever acted in her life. It scared her, but she didn't want it to stop. She actually felt free for once. Se followed Cap outside to his car.

oOo

After Hulk and Shell-Hulk ate and blew it up in Tony's personnel bathroom, they shifted back and went back to Michelle's place.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Bruce asked, sensing the fight wasn't over.

"I just don't under stand, what we are. You say one thing, then I feel like we never do anything together. I mean I had no Idea that you even liked me, let alone loved me. So how can you blame for me getting upset about you hugging someone else, when I am not even sure we are together and if you only said you loved me because you got in my pants." Michelle sighed.

"I'm not that type of person and you know it. Plus we just started somewhat dating yesterday. So it makes no sense at all when you say we never do anything. I love you!" He was calm, carefully measuring his words.

"I KNOW THIS!" She yelled. Michelle let out a breath. "I am sorry. I just don't know what to do. I am crazy in love with you. I am a jealous person to begin with, but with Shell-Hulk it's worse and I don't know how to control this part of her yet."

"It'll take time, but I know you can do it. Are you jealous of Ange?"

"Why would I be jealous of Ange? She is your sister and of course she is like a sister to me. So again I ask, why would I be jealous of Ange?"

"She's a woman and to me a completely non sexual entity. Which is how I also see Audrey." Bruce explained softly.

"Well I don't care how you view her. She is another girl and I haven't even met her yet. And the only times I did "meet" her, didn't make me like her at all. First, she yelled at me. Secondly, she hugged you. How do I know if she didn't want more from you?"

Bruce rubbed his face. "Why would she?"

"I don't know why she would. But, you are sexy and such a damn good kisser and great in bed. So why wouldn't she want you. And maybe she wants to take you away from me."

"She's not that type of person. I haven't known her long, but I can tell."

"Whatever."

"Maybe I should just go home." Bruce growled.

"If that's what you want." Michelle said with tears in her eyes.

She knew she was going to lose him. if she didn't quit being so damn jealous. But, she can't help it that she is so jealous.

"For goodness sake, she said she wished I was her dad." Bruce stated exasperatedly.

He couldn't understand why she was so jealous. Didn't she trust him.

Michelle was about to reply when the doorbell rang. She wiped her eyes and got up to answer the door. She took the package and tanked the mailman. When she sat back down, she finally looked who the package was from. Michelle gasped and started to have trouble breathing.

"Baby?" Bruce questioned standing up and went to stand beside her placing his hand on her back.

Michelle started to cry, "I-I-Its... Josh's... Sister."

"Who's Josh?"

"My late fiancee..."


	13. Chapter 9

This is Michelle's back Story. We will find out how Shell-Hulk came to be and How Angela and Michelle met.

**CHAPTER 9**

Michelle Robertson aka Shell-Hulk

Michelle grew up in Chicago, Il. She lived there until she left for college. She loved living there and she never wanted to leave. She planned on living there for the rest of her life.

Growing up She was an only child. Her parents didn't have anymore kids until she was 16 years old. She grew up with many animals, since no siblings to play with. Mostly cats, though. They have always been her favorite animals.

She always loved to help others. Michelle would make sure that she helped out her community, as much as she could. She volunteered at the YMCA, as a tutor for the younger kids.

Her parents were rich and made sure Michelle had the best of everything. She wasn't spoiled by no means. She just had a tons and tons of things. But, she always hated having so much stuff, when she knew that's some people had nothing at all.

Michelle was a great student in school. All through school she had straight A's and a 4.0 GPA. She never missed a day of school. Even when she was sick, she went to school.

She loved to play and watch sports. She loved watching football, baseball, and basketball. Her favorite sport to play was volleyball. She was the captain of her high school volleyball team.

Once Michelle graduated high school, she didn't go to college right away. She decided to take a few years off from school. Instead, she was going to Africa for a year, to help set up a school system there.

When she goit back from Africa, she was engaged to Josh. Josh was a volunteer she met in Africa. They hit it off right away. The became engaged 8 months after they met each other.

They planned to be married a year after they got home. But, sadly that never happened. Just two months before their wedding Josh was killed in a car wreck.

Michelle was devastated and she shut herself out of the world. She wouldn't talk to no one. Not even her parents or her little sister. She felt heartbroken and guilty that she was still alive.

After severral months, her parents told her that she had to get out and go to college and get her life back on track. Michelle fought with parents for days about it. But, she finally agreed and applied to several colleges.

She was accepted into UC Berkley in California at the rip old age of 21. She was going to college to be a doctor. She wanted to try and help people and to keep them from dying.

Little did Michelle know how much her life would change.

She met her best friend, Angela Banner, of four years there. Angela was a professor in science. Michelle was amazed that a girl her age was a teacher/professor.

One day the two girls started talking and they have been friends even since.

3 years later Angela was working for her big brother, Bruce Banner, and invited Michelle to come and hang out at her work. Michelle was happy to go because she always thought Bruce was cute. And she wanted to see him. Though, she only saw him as a friend, at the time. But, she did think he was very HOTT!

Michelle was just sitting around doing nothing and she was bored to death, When Bruce walked in. He asked her to help him out with a test. Of course she agreed right away. She was standing alone in the middle of the room and she heard Bruce tell Angela not to press the BIG RED BUTTON!

This was the day Michelle became Shell-Hulk. All because Angela pressed the DAMN button!

It took a year for Michelle to learn how to somewhat control Shell-Hulk. She still has problems when she gets angry. But, so does Bruce with Hulk. So she doesn't think to much of it.


	14. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Michelle finished telling her story, of who Josh was, with a choked sob. It still hurt so bad to think about and especially to talk about. The pain of losing someone she loved was too much to bear, while she relieved it through the story.

Bruce was at a loss for words once Michelle finished telling him her story. Bruce took her in his arms and held her silently. He would hold her forever, if that would take the pain away.

Michelle lost all control of her sobbing, as soon as he took her in his arms. "I-I-I'm s-so-sorry…I d-di-didn't tell you…so-soo-sooner." Michelle sobbed.

"Shh…Its okay baby. I understand. The past hurts…I don't blame you for trying to forget. I know what it's like to try and forget."

Bruce knew good and well what it was like to try and forget the past. He had so much baggage that he knew that he would have to tell Michelle eventually, but not now. Later on would be better, when she was in the right frame of mind. If he told her now, he was afraid that it would send her over the edge she was sitting at…figuratively speaking.

"I should have told you sooner." Michelle sniffed and continued, "This is why I am so jealous. I can't lose someone else I love."

Michelle was so afraid of her baggage scaring him away. And she was afraid he would love her less and that he may fall out with her. She really can't lose someone else she loves. She was afraid that if he left, she may go crazy and my die from a broken heart. This time.

"You are not gonna lose me, baby. I'm here to stay." Bruce said softly kissing the top of her head.

Michelle cuddled into his chest. "I promise I will try and tone the jealousy down. P-Pl-Ple-Please, j-ju-just d-do-don't l-le-lea-eave m-m-m-me." She cried the last part.

"Baby girl I will never leave you," Bruce whispered kissing her.

She kissed him back. She felt complete with him. Like for the first time, in a very long time, she was whole again.

Bruce deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

She pressed her body into him. He felt amazing against her. She never wanted to live a single day without him. She thought she loved Josh, but her love towards Bruce was a 100 times more.

He wanted to prove to her that he would never leave, but he didn't know how. All he knew right now was that he wanted to make love to her. Make her pain go away with every kiss and every touch. He was going to make her completely his tonight.

As Bruce led her to her bedroom, he quickly got out protection from his wallet. After he got it out he undressed to both of them. He laid Michelle on the bed and put on the condom.

Michelle smiled as he took her to her room. She was ready for him. At this moment, she realized she had over reacted earlier today and that he truly did love her. Even with all the baggage she had. Michelle needed to show him how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

Michelle arched her back as he entered her. The second time with him was amazing.

Bruce felt his heart racing as he watched her squirm underneath him. He began rhythmically moving in and out of her, filling her with his large cock. He almost didn't fit.

Michelle moaned as he moved in and out of her. She could feel him all the in her. She never wanted him to stop. She decided to voice her thoughts. "Please don't stop." She moaned as she dug her nails into his back and shoulders.

He groaned and continued quickening his pace. Bruce mentally had to keep himself from Cumming then. She felt so amazing as her walls tightened around his throbbing member.

Michelle arched her back and bucked her hips into him. As he quickened his pace, her walls tightened even more tightly than before. Her orgasm lasted for what seemed like minutes upon minutes. He was defiantly the best person she had ever slept with.

Bruce came hard plunging completely inside her releasing his cum into the condom. He kissed her panting, "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Brucey." She moaned/screamed.

Bruce smile and gently pulls himself out of her and gets up to take care of the condom. When he came back into the room he chuckled at Michelle. She was lying all over her bed. "Do you want me to leave or sleep on the couch or do you want to make room for me?"

"You move me. For some reason I am really tired and I don't wanna move." Michelle replied.

Bruce laughed at her and gently moved her to the center on the bed and climbed in bed beside her. "I really do love you, Shell." He told her and the very gently he places a kiss on the top of her head.

"MMMMH. I love you too." Michelle replied almost incoherently.

Bruce chuckles again and shakes his head at his beautiful girlfriend. He covered them with a sheet and quickly fell asleep.

oOo

Angela poked her head into the women's bathroom to make sure no one was there. After recanting her exit from the company, she started piecing last night back together. She'd had a nightmare so bad it nearly sent her to the Looney bin. There she swears she had talked to Loki. She went into the handicap stall after confirming no one else was in the bathroom.

She felt like an idiot. "Loki?" Angela whispered feeling like a complete fool.

Angela turned around annoyed with herself. She yelped in surprise as she ran into a chest. Quickly backing up, she saw it was the god she had just called for. "Loki?"

Loki looked at her rather intrigued. "Yes?"

"You are here. You are actually here."

Loki laughs and a smile came to his lips. "Well, you did summon me after all."

"So you weren't a dream?" Angela asks amazed.

Loki laughs again, bemused. "No dream."

He finally looks up and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. "Are we in a restroom?"

Angela nodded and thought, 'I am no crazy.'

She was so happy at this. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, excitedly. "I'm not insane!"

Loki staggers back slightly and puts his hands on her uppers arms and stops her forward momentum.

Angela tightened her hold on him. "You have no idea how happy I am!" Angela exclaimed.

His look of surprise slowly changes into a smile. He had almost forgotten what a hug felt like. It was…comforting. He gently hugs her back and very gently rubs her back.

She pulls back looking Loki up and down. "I really don't know what to do know?"

"We could always cause a little mayhem, in Stark Tower. You know it would be fun." Loki said with a smirk.

"Umm no that wouldn't be good…I guess you can go now." She shrugged and turned around opening the stall door.

Loki made a face. "So you summoned me here for nothing."

Angela blinked and turned around to face him. "I needed to make sure I wasn't insane."

"So you are just going to leave me here in a restroom?" He said in a somewhat disbelief voice.

"I figured you would just do you little disappearing thingy." Angela said while watching him curiously.

She heard the bathroom door begin to open and dived back into the stall, quickly locking the door. Angela put her hands on Loki's chest and pushed him backwards until he was forced to sit on the tanks of the toilet. She sat backwards on the commode, grabbing his ankles she placed his feet on her thighs. She reached up and covered his mouth. Seconds later she realized her face was centimeters from his crotch.

Loki tried to fight off her hand. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded.

"Shut up." Angela mumbled covering his mouth again and rests her forehead on his crotch.

Loki jerked slightly and stated, "Careful down there woman."

"Sorry…I just feel my heart racing and I guess I got excited." Angela mumbled, rubbing his thighs.

"Angela Marie Banner! You better open this Fucking door, now! I will break it down!"

"Oh god! Michelle, um I-I-I'm kind of busy. Can you give me about 5 minutes?" Angela quickly stammered back in a panic.

Loki finally caught onto what was going and fisted a hand in Angela's hair. "Did I say you could stop?"

Michelle glared at the door. "I am going to get…Wait! LOKI?! OH MY GAWD! I-I'm going to bet Bruce or better yet…"

Michelle quickly shifted into Shell-Hulk. "Choose. Out or Shell-Hulk yell Hulk."

Loki's eyes grew huge. He wasn't about to get tossed around like a rag doll again. He quickly shoved Angela back. "For the love of all things holy, make IT STOP!"

Angela quickly got up slipping out under the door. She wasn't about to take away the only barrier of safety Loki had. There was only one way to save Loki and get Shell-Hulk distracted. "It's Tony fault!"

Shell-Hulk was taken aback by this. "What he do?"

"He lied to me and everybody else." Angela said softly, building the tension.

Shell-Hulk raised an eyebrow. "What lie about?"

"Tony and pepper are still together. They never broke up…He used me for sex."

Shell-Hulk roared and ran from the bathroom.

Loki's eyes got big. "What's she going to do?"

Angela crawled back under sighing. "What she was going to do to you. But don't worry he'll fly away like the little gnat he is." Angela growled the last part.

Loki blinks, "The bastard could use a good beating."

Angela sighed and a sad look crossed her face. "He could, but…I don't wanna see him hurt…"

His brow creases. "But, he more than deserves it. He has lived his whole life sucking on a silver spoon. He can't keep treating people like objects. He has to face the consequences."

"I still care about him, Loki…he was the first person I've been with in seven years. I thought he would treat me at least descent." Angela mumbled as tears began springing from her eyes.

Loki's lip twitches. Seeing her cry bothered him. He steps closer to her and pets her cheek. "I can make sure he never hurts anyone again…If your green friends don't beat me too it." He said with a smirk.

"I don't want him dead." She whimpered as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

Loki's eyes softened. He gently wipes her tears off her cheeks. "No more tears for a man that isn't worth crying over."

She didn't know why, but she stepped forward and buried her face in his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and holds her to him. No man should have this much sway over her…except him.

Angela clung to him and she didn't want to let go. It felt so nice to just be held by someone. Maybe she was going crazy. Craving Loki's touch was defiantly reason to worry.

He very gently stroked her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm clinging to you so much." Angela whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not angry at you."

She stayed there for what seemed like hours. "We should probably go before someone walk's in on us." Angela mumbled into Loki's chest.

Loki smiles slightly. "Any good places to go?"

"Not really…Why don't we go somewhere you like to go?" She mumbled into his chest again.

He chuckles and pets her hair back. "I don't tend to stay in this realm."

"New scenery sounds very nice. If you are willing to take us."

Loki smirks, "Then I know just the place."

He transported them to a random hunk of rock on the opposite side of the universe. A vast blackness surrounded them. Then slowly everything boomed in life. Far away nebulas glowed a faint milky blue. While gas clouds erupted into dancing enter tangling fog of greens. Then the stars, the stars slowly twinkled into life, like burning pin pricks in the velvety black expanse.

Angela smiles. It was so beautiful. She looked back at Loki, her eyes filled with amazement and awe. 'This is so amazing, Loki…I've never seen anything so…WOW! Thank you. No one's ever shown me soothing this beautiful."

Angela knew her eyes had tears in them. These tears weren't from sadness, but from pure amazement.

Loki smiles at her. Seeing her light up like this warmed his heart. And in return, made him smile and a twinkle come to his eyes. He had the over whelming urge to take her, hold her to him, and personally rip out the still beating heart of anyone that had ever harmed her. He gently reaches a hand out and pets her hair back. He was too busy admiring to answer her back.

Angela leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a chaste kiss. She enjoyed the feel of his lips far too much. She pulled back smiling at him. She knew it was a game to win her heart and hurt her brother…And as far as her heart went, he was doing a fucking good job.

He smiled a smile that went from ear to ear. He gently pulls her closer to him and oh so very gently, softly kisses her lips. The way it made him feel when their lips touched was the most wonderful kind of insanity.

She melted into him quite easily. He was damn good at this, making her fall so easily. She was going stupid in the head. Her heart was starting to go silly. Tony was a distant thought, her past nothing but a nightmare, and her worries galaxies away…literally. With Loki she could just live in the moment and let the world pass slowing by.

He stood there kissing her for what felt like ages, but he enjoyed every moment of it. He finally pulled back to let her Angela enjoy the scenery. He truly did love seeing her so awestruck.

Angela smiled. This was so amazing and so…Wow. She adored being here with Loki in a place no one could touch them. He was going to be the death of them. He was going to be the death of her if he kept being so damn sweet.

oOo

Audrey had quickly found she had a deep love for motorcycles. Especially Steve's. And the past 3 days had been the most exciting and freeing days she had ever lived. Don't be deceived, she still had her limits. Nothing had ever went past kissing….lots and lots of kissing.

Audrey even had taught Cap to text…sorta. He was on his way over and feeling particularly panicky, Audrey hadn't even gotten off the couch after she had eating her morning cereal. She didn't want to be panicky and freaked out. But, whenever she was alone, her brain had time torment her! Being stupid it said, 'You're going to regret this. He only wants you for one this, you know.'

Fear of being hurt was a n almost constant reminder in the back of her mind. But, when Steve was with her, things were different. He made her relax. He was a soothing calm to her raw and paranoid nerves. Audrey had it bad for Steve. He made her feel like less of a gangly teenager, and more like the woman she was meant to be, and scared of being. And as much as her nerves got at her, couldn't wait for him to get there.

There was a knock at the door, signaling Captain Rogers's arrival at her apartment. He had been worried that he wasn't going to get there on time, but cutting through some allies and breaking the speed limit had remedied his problem. He felt himself falling harder for her every day. She made his heart skip a beat. He hoped it was his adoration for her and not a radical condition, suddenly popping up. That would really suck.

Audrey jumped slightly. "Just a sec."

She jumped up and looked around. '..K..the place isn't too horrible.' She thought.

She straightened herself up and went to the door. She peeked out the peep hole, you can never be too safe. She smiled when she saw it was Steve. She quickly opened the door and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Steve couldn't help the bright smile that came across his face. "I'm glad I was missed."

He hugged her back in a tight hug.

Audrey giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. "You were missed very much so missed." She said while she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's the plan for today, beautiful?" Steve asked curiously.

She blushes and giggles again, "I thought I'd leave that up to you to decide."

"I'm so boring though…Would it be ok if we went to that old movies theatre on 6th? There showing 'The Gay Sister's' today?"

Audrey bopped him on the arm. "Hey! You're not boring." She laughed, "Retro movies?" She thought it over and said, "Sounds fun! Really fun actually. I've never been to that little theatre before."

Steve smiled, "It's great. We could have a movie day."

Audrey smiles even more. "That sounds awesome." She loved seeing him smile. "So what movie did you say we are gonna see?"

"The Gay Sister's. I know you'll love it. Bringing Up Baby plays today too."

"I love Bringing Up Baby!" She laughs. "Let me get my shoes on and we'll go."

Audrey got her shoes and socks. Then she turned and sat down on the edge of the arm on the couch putting them on.

"You know you are just too cute sometimes…Do you ever think like I'm a pedophile?"

Audrey made the strangest face and stopped what she was doing and slowly looked up at him confused. "Do you think you are a pedophile?"

"I'm so old, 92, and you're so young, gorgeous, beautiful, and vibrant. Body wise were close to the same age, but…I just feel so old sometimes." Steve sighed.

He was worried she would misunderstand him.

Audrey looked sad and she reached out a hand for him. "Come here."

He went over and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

She slipped off the arm of the couch into his lap and pets his hair back. "You are not old Steve…just…behind a few decades. That's all."

"I feel so old a lot of the time."

He was upset and Audrey could tell. It made her chest ache. She leaned up and gently kissed him.

He kissed her back. Wrapping his arms around her.

Smiles into the kiss and pulls back ever so slightly and pets his face. "Still feel old?" she mumbles.

"Feeling younger by the second," he mumbled, chuckling slightly.

Audrey giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

Steve happily kisses her back. He pulled away and said, "Let's go."

She laughed, "Oook…If we have to."

She fiddles with a strand on his hair.

He smiled and led her to his motorcycle after she had put her shoes on. They made it to the theatre with about 10 minutes to spare.

Audrey was smiling and laughing as she tried to smooth down her hair. "So where do you want to sit?"

"Anywhere…Do you want any snacks?"

"Oh sure. Um. How about m&m's and a coke?"

"I'll go get the snacks and you go get us seats near the middle." Steve said and gave her a quick kiss and went to go get the snacks.

Audrey giggled. He really did make her feel swell…swell? Cap really must be rubbing off on her. Steve brought back the snacks and they watched the movies cuddled up happily together.

After the movies, they went for a drive around the city. There was nothing Audrey loved more than being on the back of Steve's motorcycle cursing. The loud rumble of the engine and the smell of Steve's leather jacket had become an addiction to her of sorts. Quite like her running, riding with Steve helped her ease her mind, like nothing else.

She was really falling for him hard and it scared her. But, there was something utterly thrilling about free falling. Knowing eventually you'll have to pull the escape shoot before you hit the ground, with a thud. But, honestly…Audrey knew he wouldn't let her crash. She hugged Steve tighter and nuzzled into his back.

"I have a place we can go." Steve stated loudly, so she could hear over the sound of his motor.

She nodded into his back and replied loudly, "Sounds good."

He smiled and drove her out of town. There was a large field with flowers. He stopped on the outskirts of the field. "Wow…It's still here. I came here with my parents when I was younger."

Audrey smiles and gave him a squeeze from behind. "It's beautiful. It's good to see some things don't change."

"It really is…C'mon."

Steve had the brightest smile on his face as he dragged her to the center of the field and sat down.

Audrey was giggling and laughing. She plopped down beside him and pulled out her camera. She took a few quick pictures then turned to Steve. "Smile?!"

He smiled and chuckled happily, "I'm happy you like my face so much."

She laughed and snapped a quick picture. "Why wouldn't I like your face?" She flopped back and took a picture from that angle. "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"I think so too." Steve smirks, he was allowed his random cocky moments.

Audrey laughs and props herself up. "Getting cocky aren't we?"

She held out the camera to him.

Steve takes the camera and starts taking pictures of her smiling. "I'm allowed my moments."

Audrey laughs again and was smiling. "Hmmm…Cocky Cap intrigues me."

She makes a grab for the camera.

He pulls it away playfully, smiling. "Intrigues? That's good."

She giggles, "Yes, because cocky Cap is a rare and endangered animal."

"Very true, an almost unheard of creature." Steve smirked.

Audrey squirmed on her back and smiles, "And why is that?"

"Because I am a good boy."

"You're quite the boy scout." She said with a smirk. "You don't have a single bad bone in your body."

"That's not completely true…I have a bad streak hidden way down deep inside me, somewhere." Captain Rogers smiled.

Audrey laughs, "You're just pulling my leg."

She sat up and unzipped her hoodie and takes it off.

He scooted closer and takes a picture of them together. "I'm not. I really do have a bad boy side. No one has been able to pull it out of me yet, though."

She giggles and turned on her side to face him. "Now I wanna meet bad boy Steve. She smirked and started to fiddle with his hair.

"You may get to one day." Steve smiles looking over at her.

Audrey just smiles, "I guess I could wait."

She scoots closer to him and cuddles up to his side.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

Audrey smiles oh so very happy, and nuzzles into his chest. I love the way you smell."

"I forgot to shower today...How can I smell good?" Steve smiles.

She laughs and hits his chest. "Steve!"

He laughs with a bright smile on his face. "What?"

"You are a dork." She giggles and kisses his nose.

Steve pulled her down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Audrey made a little noise is surprise, but more than happily kissed him back. She loves how soft and warm his lips are. She loved everything about Steve, even if was a bit of a boy scout at times.

"Wanna do something crazy?" Steve asked after he reluctantly pulled back.

She blushed and bit her lip slightly. "What kind of something crazy?"

"Empire state building crazy." Steve smiles mischievously at Audrey.

"Oh Gawd. The empire state building?" Audrey said as she put her face in his neck.

"Yes the climb of your life." Steve said while he held her tightly.

Audrey laughs harder. "CLIMB? You want us to climb it?" She said while she hugged him around his neck.

"Well I'll climb, you'll hold on her dear life." Steve was smiling up at the sky.

Audrey propped herself over top of him. "You are serious, aren't you?" She responded while smiling down at him.

"Carpe diem or as Tony says YOLO." Steve laughed.

Audrey started laughing so hard. She plopped down onto of him. "You're killing me!"

Cap smiled at his beautiful Audrey. He loved it when she smiled.

"You know what? Let's do it." Audrey said.

She smiled up at him with a glint in her eyes. She giggles again and laid her head on his chest.

It didn't take Cap long to get them up and on their way. Within 30 minutes, they were at the empire state building.

Audrey gulps slightly as she was looking up the tower. "I-It-It's taller than I thought..."

Steve chuckled, "Scared?"

"Shitless." She said while she shifted and rubbed her arm.

"Jump on milady." He smiled at her while squatting down so she could climb onto his back.

She whimpered slightly, but climbed onto his back and clung to him for dear life. Her heart felt like it would bust out of her chest. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

"I'm convincing," he smiles and began climbing.

It took them quite a bit of time. But, they eventually made it to the top.

Steve asked, "What do you think?"

"That I'm gonna cry."

Audrey was clutching onto him for dear life. She liked heights…but, this was a bit much.

"No need to do that…I do have a question though." Steve asked sounding slightly panicky, although it was obvious he was trying to hide it.

Her eyes grew bigger. "W-What?" Panic was starting to set in.

"Any suggestions on how to get down?"


	15. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Bruce had been enjoying the calm day. Everything was perfect. He had a beautiful girlfriend and great friends, who would do anything for him. It was so serene just sitting there discussing the latest in scientific discovery, when he heard a guttural yell that was distinctly female…Shell-Hulk was pissed.

Shell-Hulk bragged into Tony's office, glaring at Tony. "TONY!" She roared.

Tony's eyes got huge. He got behind his desk, like it would do any good.

Bruce's eyes were as big as Tony's. "Michelle?"

Ignoring Bruce she looked right at Tony and said, "Give reason why Shell-Hulk don't kill Tony!"

Tony puts his hands up. "Bruce would be sad! Help a brother out." He looked Bruce with fear and panic clear in his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on, baby?" Bruce asked soothingly.

"Tony use and hurt Angela." Shell-Hulk growled.

Bruce's eyes got bigger as he looked towards Tony. His eyes turning green. "What?"

"…Fuck…It's not what you think. I thought Pepper and I were taking a break." Tony replied.

"LAIR!" Shell-Hulk yelled.

Bruce blinked and the green in his eyes vanishing. "Wait…You're with Pepper?"

"Yeah. When she left I thought she said we were taking a break…apparently I misunderstood."

"That's…Great!" Bruce exclaimed smiling.

"How great? Tony use and hurt her. Shell-Hulk kill."

Shell-hulk glared at Bruce and Tony. Slowly she started walking towards Tony with the intention to kill him. She was going to make him pay.

Bruce jumped in front of the love of his life blocking her way. "This is horrible, wonderful misunderstanding…I'm not happy he hurt her and I will have a conversation with him later, but right now we just need to calm down."

"Wait what? Why is it wonderful?" Tony asked suddenly feeling dissed.

Shell-Hulk glared at Bruce for a second, then continued walking towards Tony. "Shell-Hulk still kill." Shell-Hulk stated.

Tony went pale and made a dive for the landing bay to suit up.

Bruce went over and gently took Shell-Hulk's hand. "Baby, calm down. This is a good thing…Where's Angela anyways? I know she told you…Tony don't move."

Tony stopped mid run and froze. "Forgive me for not wanting to DIE!"

"You won't. Shell-Hulk where's Angela?"

Bruce needed to distract her and Angela was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Shell-Hulk leave in bathroom and Loki." Shell-Hulk said slightly distracted, but still kept her eyes on Tony.

"…..What?" Bruce yelled in shock. He glanced over at Tony, "Suit up and meet me in the Woman's bathroom!" Bruce ordered before changing into Hulk and Running out of the office.

Tony suited up quickly and made his way to the women's bathroom as quickly as possible.

Shell-Hulk followed them and glaring at Tony the whole time. She was still going to kill Tony. She was still that pissed at him. She was also pissed at Bruce for not really caring that Tony hurt Angela.

They made it to the bathroom to find NO Angela and NO Loki. Though there were trace amounts of gamma radiation, proving Loki had been there. Hulk looked at Shell-Hulk and Tony. "Angela gone…"

Hulk remembered this sinking feeling. His sister disappearing without a trace.

Tony was worried. "Loki took her. And we have no idea where they went or how to get them?"

Hulk didn't care if Shell-Hulk was mad at him. He pulled her to him and hugged her desperately,

Shell-Hulk hugged him back for a minute, and then pushed him away. She turned towards Tony and punched him. Shell-Hulk watched as Tony went flying into the wall. Shell-Hulk yelled at Tony, "ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Hulk watched passively. "Sorry Tony. Hulk think you deserve though. Tony find Hulk sister or Hulk smash."

"Hey? I'll try, but I need Bruce to help me."

"Bruce help later." Hulk mumbled dragging Shell-Hulk from the room.

Shell-Hulk went willingly with Hulk. She was still glaring At Tony until he was out of her eyesight.

Hulk took Shell-Hulk to their spot in the woods. He needed to get his head on straight. It was harder than usual to think. "Shell-Hulk calm about Angela getting stolen…Why?"

"Shell-Hulk not worry. Loki care of Angela. Unlike Tony. Why not kill Tony?"

"What you mean Loki care? Loki just want revenge. We think Tony care it lie. Loki lair, Loki want revenge."

"They were doing things…" Shell-Hulk mumbled.

"What?! LOKI HURT ANGELA! He going to use Angela as toy and control her to hurt Hulk and Shell-HULK."

"We just kill."

"Hulk not just kill…Hulk murder." Hulk growled unhappily with a dark glint in his eyes.

Seeing his dark said, made him so much more sexier to Shell-Hulk. She was staring at him lost in his eyes. She completely forgot to reply.

Hulk looked at Shell-Hulk with a raised eyebrow. "Shell-Hulk ok?"

Shell-Hulk shook her head to clear it. "Yes…"

"You answer yes too quickly…"

"Shell-Hulk is ok?" It came out sounding like a question.

"Woman confuse Hulk."

"Bruce and Hulk confuse Shell-Hulk." She snapped back.

Hulk sighed, "Woman moody. Why Shell-Hulk moody? Woman bleeding time?"

Shell-Hulk made a face. "So what if it is?!" Shell-Hulk yelled before stomping off.

Hulk grumbled and followed Shell-Hulk grumpily. He felt unhappy and Shell-Hulk was unhappy. Which was never a good thing.

Shell-Hulk was pissed because Michelle had started her period. Which meant Shell-Hulk was on hers too. For a normal woman, it would feel like having two periods at once. Which meant double the blood, double the cramps, and double the mood swings.

Hulk followed her obediently. He could smell the iron, which equaled blood, which equaled period. He knew better than to mess with her right now, but c'mon it's Hulk and it wasn't in Hulk to do what he should do. "Why Shell-Hulk bleeding?"

"Because as Hulk put it, it's Shell-Hulk bleeding time." She growled.

"Why?"

"Shut up!"

"Hulk no shut up."

Shell-Hulk glared at him really pissed now. Before she could say anything, Shell-Hulk felt a cramp cross her whole stomach and she screamed out. It doesn't matter how strong or indestructible you are, a period cramp will still make a woman cry out in pain.

Hulk jumped, startled by Shell-Hulk's sudden shout in pain.

Hell-Hulk hated this. She wished the pain would go away. She wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. Well…Except Tony…maybe. No, she would wish it on him right now.

Hulk placed his hand gently on Shell-Hulk's back. "You ok?"

"NO!" She growled as another cramp shot through she and she bent over and grabbed her stomach.

"Me sorry…Hulk do anything to for Shell-Hulk?" Hulk asked concerned.

"Hold Shell-Hulk" She begged.

Hulk pulled her into his arms and held her tight, not letting go. "Hulk hold tight."

Shell-Hulk smiled and buried her head into his chest. Michelle told Shell-Hulk to go home now. Shell-Hulk pulled away and asked, "Hulk take Shell-Hulk home?"

Hulk nodded, "We shift."

Shell-Hulk nodded and shifted. After they shifted Michelle leaned into Bruce as they walked home. These cramps were horrible. All She wanted to do was go home and eat chocolate.

oOo

Angela didn't have any idea she had been gone for a week. Loki had taken her to so many amazing places. Place's galaxies away. Now it was time to go back to her boing life. She collapsed on the couch smiling at him. "You know it sucks being back on this boring little planet now."

Loki chuckles, "I kept saying we didn't have to go back. My offer still stands."

"People will worry. Why would you offer me that anyways?"

"You're very wonderful company."

"And you want revenge on my brother and company."

"I use to…I'll admit. But, then I got greedy."

"Greedy?" Angela asked perplexed.

"Yes. At first all I did want was revenge. But, then I realized I wanted your affections." Loki looked slightly awkward as he stated this.

Angela couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes or the timid smile that was now on her lips. "You know you make my heart not listen to my brain." She mumbled with tears sliding down her cheeks.

He smiles at here so warmly and gets on his knees in front of her. He wipes the tears away. "No tears should ever cloud the eyes of my beloved."

A small smile spreads across her lips again. He heart and ovaries had exploded. She had to admit she fell for him this past week. As much as she could for him. Him feeling the same was she knew was too good to be true. He was a god…She was a mortal…Expendable. She would let herself believe him though because…she was selfish. "When did I become that?"

Loki smiles, "After I claimed you as mine."

"When did I become yours?" Angela smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

Loki petted her cheek with his thumb. "Earlier this week."

Angela leaned in searching his eyes then gave him a small kiss on the lips. "That means you are mine as well, then. You do realize that, don't you?"

He chuckles and just smiles at her. "I do believe I could deal with that."

"You sure? I'm a very jealous person when I claim someone." She gave him a kiss again.

He kisses her back happily then chuckles, "I'm quite sure. I'm much worse."

"What makes you think that?"

Loki chuckles, "Trust me, I'm quite...moody."

"So you'll want to kill every one of my ex's?" Angela asked raising an eyebrow.

He smirks, "My dear, slaughter would be a better description."

She bit her lip and shivered slightly, "Why did that turn me so much?"

Loki smirks and pushed her back on the couch. Climbing on top of her and kisses her fiercely.

Angela kissed him back. Her heart was pounding. She knew she couldn't stop him…and she didn't want to. She wanted his hands on her. She wanted to be naked underneath him, screaming.

Loki ran a hand down her chest and over one of her breast and squeezes. He quickly dispatches of their clothing. Seeing as they were nothing more than an unnecessary distraction.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Her body was trembling.

He grips her hips and entered her in one smooth motion. Loki groans loudly and pins her to the couch.

She screamed his name and arched her back. He felt so amazing inside of her. She felt full.

Loki groans again loudly. She felt so damn tight. He pounded her and pounded her until, if you would have asked, she couldn't even said her mmmmh.

Best…Sex…Ever…and it wasn't over yet, which filled her with a giddiness and sexual desire, than she had ever felt before. Fuck Tony, millionaire playboy philanthropist, Loki was a god!

The kitchen, the floor, the bathroom, the bathroom, floor, no room in the apartment was safe from them.

oOo

Michelle was sleeping soundly in Bruce's arms, in his bed, when Bruce's phone started to ring. She cuddles more into his chest to ignore it. At 10 rings it's stopped and started to ring again. Michelle groans and lifted her head as her phone started to ring.

Bruce heard his phone going off, but chose to ignore it. When he heard Michelle's phone started to ring, he got very pissed. He grabbed her phone and answered it with a growl/yell, "WHAT?"

Tony jerked back from the phone and glances at it. "Well I was going to tell you that your sister's phone gps pinged in at the tower. But, now I'm just going to hang up."

Bruce sat up very quickly and ended up knocking Michelle off the bed. Bruce's eyes grew huge. "Baby, I am so sorry." He helped Michelle up and then said into the phone, "Don't you dare hang up! Where is she?" Bruce demanded.

Michelle slaps Bruce in the arm after he helped her up. She started to freak out when Bruce talked into the phone. "Angela? Where is she?"

Tony answered Bruce, "That's the weird thing…the ping came from her apartment."

"Call Cap, then you and him meet us there. If Loki is there, I want to hurt him and not let him get away." Bruce ordered.

Michelle jumped out bed and started throwing on clothes. She didn't care what she looked like, just as long as she could get to Angela and make she sure was ok.

Bruce heard Tony agree to call Captain America and meet them there. Bruce threw Michelle's his bed and started to get dressed.

oOo

It had been a week Tony had saved Steve and Audrey from their little adventure. Now he had received an urgent call from his brother in arms.

He had been called on his mobile devise this morning. His services had been requested to help save Bruce's sister, Angela, from the evil clutches of Loki.

Steve's first thought were of Audrey. Her assistance could possibly be necessary. So here he was outside her college classroom door. Taking a deep breath he flings the door open. "Audrey!" He knew he said it louder than he should have, but they were in a hurry…They had to there before the big guy.

The whole class jerked and stared at him wide eye. Audrey jerked and about fell out of her chair. Her face was blood red as she scrambled up and quickly hurried out of the classroom, completely forgetting her things. "What's going on?"

"Tony needs our help….Angela's back."

She blinks and smiles, "That's great! Why are you here though?"

"….I missed you and thought maybe you would want to come with me. We need all the help we can"

Audrey smiles at him softly, "I missed you too. But, I'm not really sure how I could be much help."

"You will be…C'mon" He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

She yelps, "H-Hey! P-Put me down!"

He really didn't listen to her, "Sorry can't."

Audrey protests more…but they fall on seemingly deaf ears.

He set her down beside his motorcycle, giving her a quick kiss. "Ready?"

She blinks and blushes, "I guess?" She waits for him to get on and then gets on behind him. She hugs onto him tightly. "So where are we going?"

"To Angela's apartment."

"Wait….She's at her apartment?"

"Apparently, from what Tony told me."

She nods, "Still don't know what goof I'll be…let's go."

Steve nods and immediately fired up his beloved motorcycle.

She hugs him tighter and presses her face into in back…then her eyes got big. "WAIT! MY STUFF!"

"No time."

With that they were off.


	16. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Angela couldn't remember being any happier than she was right now, laying in Loki's arms. She could hear thumping...It had to be the neighbors though. No one knew she was even back. She felt kind of bad for disappearing, but she didn't regret one moment she had spent with her handsome god.

Loki lazily stroked her hair back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She couldn't help but to smile. "Good Morning," it was a soft mumble, followed by her nuzzling his neck.

Before Loki could reply, Angela's bedroom door busted open. "ANGELA!" Michelle screamed and dove onto the bed, on top of Angela and Loki.

Angela yelped clinging to her startled boyfriend.

"GOOD GOD!" Loki exclaimed.

Loki tried to flail out of bed, but it was no use. They were pinned.

"Sh-Shell? What are you doing here?" Angela asked.

Angela was shocked and a little scared, knowing Bruce was probably not far behind.

"You were gone for a week and you ask me WHAT I AM DOING HERE? I freakin' missed you. Do you know what it is like to not be able to talk to your best friend?" Michelle stopped her rant when she realized where she was.

Michelle's eyes widened when she saw that Angela was with Loki in bed. Then she realized that they were naked under her. She jumped out of bed and started jumping up and down while screaming, "AHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!"

Loki yanked the sheet up to cover himself. "You were on US!"

Angela's eyes were wide staring at her best friend, still in mild shock. "Um...How did you know we were here and more importantly...Where's Bruce?"

At this exact point Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, and Audrey all busted into the room. Hulk was a little distracted by Michelle jumping and screaming.

Angela quickly took advantage of Shell's reaction, and rolled her and Loki out of the bed.

Audrey grabbed Cap and yanked him backwards and out of the room.

Steve fell backwards oblivious to why he was getting pulled out of the bedroom.

Angela was scrambling to find any form of clothing only managing to find Loki's cape. Which it was not very covering.

Hulk looked back at Angela and Loki when the rolled off the bed. He was pissed to see they have slept together. He really wanted to kill Loki now.

"Hey hey hey..." Tony chirped in, "Just what the flying freak in going on?"

Angela pooped up from the other side of the bed plastering a smile on her face, Loki's cape securely in place. "I have no clue what your talking about..."

Angela's brain was screaming play dumb and be cute...She was good at that.

Tony GLARES at her. "Oh sure. I'm sure 'this' is a whole lot of 'nothing'" he stated sarcasticly.

Hulk growled, "Loki! Come out!"

Michelle finally stopped jumping and screaming. "Angela? Why didn't you tell me you and Loki were together? I thought we were best friends? I tell you everything about my relationships. Really you didn't tell me before you disappeared for a week? UGH!" Michelle questioned.

Angela rubbed her face, "It's not like that Shell...I didn't even realize it had been a week and this just kinda happened last night and...Tony don't even look at me like that!"

"I think I can look at you how ever the hell I want! You're sleeping with the enemy! LITTERALLY!"

Hulk growled in agreement and stocked towards Loki.

Michelle jumped in front of Hulk and glared at Hulk and Tony. "Will you to shut up?! I am having a very important convo with my bestie. And Tony this was all your fault and if you don't want me to kill you now, I advise you to SHUT THE HELL UP!" Michelle yelled the last part in Shell-Hulk's voice.

Angela felt close to tears. All she wanted right now was for Loki to hold her. Before she realized it a tear was sliding down her face landing on Loki's chest.

This angered Loki, he sat up and shouted, "Would everyone just be QUIET?!"

Angela did what came natural at the moment and sank into Loki's lap hiding her face in his chest.

Michelle glared at Tony and Hulk. "You two out now." When they didn't move she added, "Tony if you don't I will make sure you will **NEVER** be able to have sex again. And Hulk if you don't get out, **NO SEX FOR A MONTH!**" She used Shell-Hulk's voice to enforce what she said.

Tony's eye grew, as did Hulk's, and Tony cover himself. "...I think we should step out Hulk..."

Hulk nodded, eyes huge, as they slowly backed out of the room, leaving Michelle alone in the room with Ange and Loki.

Angela calmed down quite a bit. She settled down between Loki's legs. She put her arms out for her best friend, "Hug?"

"I will once you both get dressed." Michelle said turning around.

She walked to the door and closed it and stayed facing it.

Loki rubbed Angela's shoulders. "Let's get dressed."

Angela nodded as they both got up and dressed themselves. "Dressed," Angela mumbled, biting her lip and blushing.

Michelle turned around and ran to her bestie and wrapped her arms around Angela. "Please don't leave again without giving me a heads up. I was a wreck and I almost killed your brother...well that might have had to do with me being on my period."

Loki made a face at the thought...then he pondered, 'Since the larger green one bleeds green blood...then...'

He shuddered and thought, 'Sometimes Loki's mind was quite cruel to him.'

Angela hugged her back. "I'm so sorry. The time difference is crazy. It's amazing Shell. He took me across the universe."

"I am so jealous. I would love to go anywhere. But, anyways, I am so happy you are back." Michelle pulled back and walked to Loki and smacked him in the back of the head. "That was for taking my best friend away from me for a week. I couldn't gossip for a week. A whole **FREAKIN' **week."

Loki jumps slightly and rubs the back of his head. "...ok...I deserved that?"

Angela sighed and went over to them both. "Be gentle. He's mine."

Loki couldn't help, but smile. Actually having someone willingly claim him was...comforting in its own way.

Michelle squealed and screamed, "I AM PLANNING THE WEDDING!"

Loki looked at Angela, "...Angela?"

"B-but...Who said marriage?"

Angela looked at Loki's startled expression, knowing full the last thing he wanted.

Hulk busted through the door., glaring at Loki. "Hulk Kill!"

Michelle rolled her eyes and glared at Hulk. "You have lost sex for 2 months, mister. NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" She pointed towards the door.

Hulk was startled Michelle was being so demanding and angry. "Hulk kill puny god. He no be with Hulk sister."

"Hulk you wanna go for 3 months? I swear I will cut you off and you will be sleeping by yourself at night too."

Loki couldn't help the smirk that was creeping across his face.

Angela looked down feeling slightly bad for her brother, but then again he deserved it. She knew Loki didn't really want her, but to be truthful she cared for him so much, she didn't care if he used her.

Hulk glared and stormed out of the room pissed off.

Michelle felt bad and fought tears when Hulk left. But, as long as Ange was happy and Loki treated her great she had no problem with it. "Now what colors do you want for your wedding?" She asked as she turned around.

Angela blushed, "Ask Him."

Loki blinks, "Well...seeing as this won't be happening for a while...I'd say we have time to think."

"Well that's good. OMG! I am so happy. I get to plan the wedding. Well, I am going to go get all those idiots out of here so you can get back to practicing making babies. And Ange you better call me so we can gossip." Michelle stated and walked over to Ange and whispered in her ear, "Don't ride him to hard."

Michelle pulled back and kissed Angela's cheek. "I love you, girlie."

Ange blushed bright red and hugged her back. "K...Love you, too."

Angela looked at Loki curious if he had heard.

Michelle walked out into the hallway and screamed, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT AND GO THE FUCK HOME! HULK DON'T EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

Loki was left wide eyed and blinking..."...She scares me..."

"She has that effect on some people." Angela giggled.

He slowly smirks, "So, how would you like to go for a ride?"

Ange turns bright red again and stared at him wide eyed. "W-w-what?...I...um...I."

Loki chuckles and slowly walks over to her. "Why so bashful all of a sudden, love?"

"B-Because um its just I um I um embarrassed." Angela stated bright red.

He chuckles even more and softly kisses her shoulders. "Embarrassed? Now? After all we've done?"

She gulped and shivered, "Y-Yes?"

He just smiles even more. "Really? That's surprising."

"Why is that?" Angela asked, feeling her heart rate increase.

"After what we did on the Masanark Galaxy. I'm surprised **ANYTHING** brings a blush to your cheeks." Loki said with a smirk as he trailed a finger down her arm.

Angela bit her bottom lip and squirmed under his gaze, feeling butterflies erupt in her stomach. 'Damn him and his power over her.' She thought.

She felt something warm on her tongue and the distinct taste of blood on her tongue. She must have bit her bottom lip harder than she thought she had.

Loki's brow creased. He cups her face and gently tugs her lower lip from between her teeth. "Gentle Love."

He leans forward and kisses her bottom lip softly.

Angela's eyes fluttered shut and felt herself slowly begin to melt...Then her knees decided to give out.

Loki caught her with a chuckle and carries her to the bed and lays her down on the bed. "Feeling alright, love?"

"Just a little weak in the knees...I blame you." Angela mumbled pitifully as she played with collar of her shirt.

Loki smirks, "My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You are all desirable and stuff..." She mumbled it again.

He couldn't help, but laugh again. "You've seem to have lost your way with words."

"I blame you for that, too." She mumbles almost incoherently.

Angela reaches down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off.

Loki takes her hand and places it on his prominent bulge in his pants. "I blame this on you."

Angela smiles, "I don't mind taking full blame." She slightly squeezes the bulge and continues, "I should be punished, though."

Loki groans slightly and crushes his lips against hers. In the back of his mind he wondered if Tony and the lot had left the apartment yet...then again he wouldn't mind rubbing it in their faces.

Angela moaned immediately responding to his kiss. She was hoping he'd be hard on her.

And...

oOo

Steve's eyes were wide as he stared at Audrey. "They were..."

Audrey's face was red. She nods slowly, "Y-yeah...they were..."

"So we walked in on them..."

"Well...I think they were just waking up...but, yeah...yeah..." Audrey said while glancing around the apartment hallway awkwardly.

Steve just nods, "That is extremely interesting...and very awkward..."

"I'd say more awkward over anything..." She replied.

Audrey leaned back against the wall. Knowing Steve had more than likely seen Ange topless, made her uncomfortable. Angela was gorgeous, and in Audrey's mind, she couldn't even hold a candle to Ange.

"So, we wait now, 'till they're...um...done talking?" Steve asked.

He was going to let Audrey take the lead in this one.

She nods a little, "I guess...Like I said, 'I'm no use really.'"

"Trust me...You are. If you weren't here...I wouldn't have realized what was going on."

Audrey couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Ooooh you would have, trust me."

"Eventually...I would have been frozen in horror."

She laughs, "Are you really that backwards? Like I'm one to speak."

"Back in the old days we never really walked in to scenes like that."

"...true." She blushed.

"So...we forgot your things."

Audrey laughs a little. "Yeah. I hope the teacher kept 'em."

"Do you have your phone?"

She pats her pockets and pulls it out. "Yes."

Quickly taking his out, he quickly texts her.

* You're my baby *

Audrey blushes and smiles. She chews on her lower lip.

* You are too sweet. You know that? *

Steve slowly walked over and gave her a gentle kiss. "I know baby, but only to you."

Audrey blushes and giggles, "I love it when you do that."

"Why is that?"

She hugs him gently. "It makes me feel special."

"You are." He said and leans in and kisses her again.

She blushes a little more red and kisses him back softly, smiling for ear to ear.

Steve jerked back when they heard Michelle's scream of get out. He glances up as Tony and Hulk backed out of the room seemingly shocked into submission.

Audrey blushed for a completely different reason. "W-what's going on, you guys?"

"Apparently Angela and Loki are bumping uglies." Tony grumbled.

"Jealous?" Cap shot back at Tony.

Hulk growled softly staring intently at the door. Hulk obviously wanted to smash.

"Why would I be jealous?" Tony scoffed annoyed.

"You wish it was you." Steve retorted pulling Audrey to his chest, as if saying mine.

"Don't worry, Cap. I don't want jail bait." Tony smirked.

Steve growled pulling Audrey closer still. "You should learn to hold your tongue, Stark."

"Or you could piss off and mind your own business, Steve."

"For the love of god Tony Why are you such an asshole. Your dad never acted like this."

"Don't bring my dad into this, twinkle-toes. You never knew him."

Steve bit his tongue and glared at the playboy. He put his face in the top of Audrey's hair trying to quell his anger.

"Nothing to say." Tony growled.

"Words are like daggers and I wouldn't want to wound you." Steve replied softly.

Tony leaned against the wall getting lost in his won thoughts. 'This is a seriously shitty way of getting back at me, Angela. But, this is to far.'

Tony was seething, he was angry, hell, he was beyond angry. Sleeping and running away with Loki...was just to much. 'Does she **have **a death wish?'

Hulk jerked to attention, hearing his Michelle scream the word wedding. He busted in and it didn't go well. 'How could she be so easy going about all this! It was Loki! The man who tried to take over the world!' Hulk thought..

He knew this was just another one of his plans, a trick. To make it worse he had sunk his claws into his sister. He wanted to kill Loki. 'How could Michelle be so blind to think Loki was sincere? He was would use Ange to hurt them all.'

Steve had removed himself and Audrey from the situation after Hulk had been kicked out a second time. Leaving a sulking millionaire and a very angry big guy in his wake.

"Sorry I pulled you out of class for that, special form of insanity." Captain Rogers apologized knowing his girl had to be slightly frazzled.

"Ah, its ok...are you ok though?" She looked worried, "You and Tony really got into it..."

"I'm fine...Tony and I have just talked about the subject before and it didn't go end well." Steve mumbled staring at the wall.

Audrey steps closer and bumps her nose against his gently. "Don't sound so sad handsome."

He couldn't help, but smile, leaning forward slightly he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She melts slightly and softly kisses him back. I was funny how a simple kiss had the power to make her feel better.

Steve loved the was her lips felt against his. "Ready to go baby?"

Audrey smiles and nods, "Where we gonna go?"

"Lunch? We can go to Tony's."

"That sounds good. For a second, I thought you were talking about Stark."

Steve couldn't help but smile. "Nah, Tony's a horrible cook."

Audrey's laughs "Are Tony's cooks horrible cooks? 'Cause I know he has them."

"Tony tried to make me a grilled cheese sandwich once...His cooks ended up making us food."

She laughs, "Oh wow...that bad huh?"

"An extremely negative experience."

She was giggling like crazy, now. "Awhawhawh! My poor baby. Want me to make you a good grilled cheese?"

"Someday...Now I want to treat you."

"I can deal with that. So Tony's? Yes?" Audrey smiles.

"Yes my sweet."

"To the bike!" She said and quickly skipped away from him and made a dash to the stairs.

Steve laughs and quickly followed.

Audrey dashes into the stair-well and takes the first flight, 2 steps at a time. She glances back at him quickly, laughing.

He caught up quite quickly, passing her up laughing the whole time.

"Hey! No fair!" She laughs and dives onto his back. "Now you have to carry me."

He chuckles, "No problem, ma'am."

She laughs more, "Ma'am huh?"

Audrey hugs him more around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist.

Steve boosts her up more with a smile on his face. "Yes, ma'am."

She shakes her head laughing, "Ok Cap."

He chuckles and quickly making his way to the motorcycle.

Audrey waits 'till they were outside...then flarps his neck.

Steve yelps in surprise, then laughs, "Hyper?"

He loved it when his Audrey was happy. She was his girl. His woman, and he never was happier when he was with her.

She giggles, "Maybe a little."

She nuzzles her face into his back of his shoulder. "I'm just really happy when I am with you."

"Good because I feel the same way with you." Steve smiles spinning her around on his back.

She squeals and starts laughing. Her hold on him tightens and then she kisses the back of his head. "You mean it?"

"With ever fiber of my being."

Audrey blushes and slips down off his back. "You say the sweetest things, Steve."

Steve laughs and quickly helps her to the Motorcycle. He got them to the restaurant and feeding their faces in record time.

After a couple of tums later they were on the road again, going nowhere inparticular, or at least that is what Audrey thought.

"Wanna go to the harbor?" Steve asks.

She smiles, "Sure."

She hugs him tighter from behind.

He smiles zooming off.

Audrey settled down for the ride and slowly let her mind wonder. She breathed in deeply and it away these little moments for the future, when he wasn't around. Due to his absence or another use...

She didn't want to think of a future without Steve...It just seemed wrong to her now. He just made her feel so happy...more happy than she had even really let herself be. He was a good memory...for now.

"Audrey?" Steve asked curiously for the third time, she seemed lost in thought.

Audrey blinks finally coming back to the real world. "What? Did you say something babe?"

"I said 'we're here'...two minutes ago."

The bike was at a complete stop and the pier was a few feet away.

Audrey bit her lip, she suddenly wished to be a turtle...so she could hide. She felt her face flush red with embarrassment. "...Oh...yay..."

Steve smiled, "Imagining me naked?"

Her eyes got huge. "Not then!"

She clamped and hand over her mouth. He eyes got as big as saucers.

He turned slightly red, but smirked, "So you have?"

She started stammering, "I...I mean I um...that is...I...oh god."

She thumped her forehead into the back of his shoulders. If there was any time she wished she was dead...this was one of them.

He couldn't help, but laugh at his sweet baby's embarrassment. "It's ok baby."

She shakes her head. "Nu-uh. That was...no...that was a no."

"You're not making sense now babe."

She gets up slowly. " I'm just gonna go fling myself into the bay. Ok? Ok..."

She wanted, no, had to hide somewhere.

He swiftly stood and pulled her to his chest. "You can't get away that easily." He growled softly into her ear.

He wanted to see her reaction to it.

Audrey shutters and tightly grips onto Steve's shirt. She had no clue her face could get even more red, but it did. She clenched her eyes shut tight. She was frozen.

"Wanna go to the pier?" Steve asks.

oOo

Michelle walked out of Angela's room ans screamed at everyone to get out of they apartment. When she walked out she saw Hulk was glaring at her. "Shift back so we can leave or I will have Tony drop me off at home." Michelle said sternly, looking Hulk in the eyes.

Hulk stared at her for a moment, before shifting back to Bruce. Bruce was pissed at Michelle and at Loki. He couldn't understand why Michelle was being so supported of Loki sleeping and kidnapping Angela for a week.

Michelle pushed Tony and Bruce out the front door and closed it. "Tony, go straight home and nowhere else. If I hear that you came back here and bothered them, I will cut off your "mini me" and you will never be able to have sex again."

Tony's eyes grew large and nodded. He pulled his face shield down and flew off.

Bruce reluctantly followed Michelle back to her apartment. Which happened to be two floors up. The ride up in the elevator was tense and silent. Bruce was glaring at the wall and had the overwhelming urge to smash it. Shell didn't understand how worried he had been, he had lost Ange for a year once and he didn't want a repeat. If he was thinking rationally he could have explained it to her, but at this point, rational was out the window.

He followed her into her apartment the rage growing with each step. When the door was closed he watched her calmly sit down on the couch. That's when he lost control of his tongue. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHY WERE YOU DEFENDING LOKI?! HE STOLE ANGE FROM US MICHELLE! JUST TO GET BACK AT TONY! SHE'S NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! AND WHEN SHE'S NOT, I DO THE THINKING FOR HER!"

Michelle jumped off the coach. "DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME!" Michelle screamed.

She was livid. "She is a big girl and can take care of herself. The only person you should be pissed at is Tony. But, nooooo, YOU had to just look over it. If you would have just look into Loki's eyes and you could have seen the love in them, when he looked at Ange. You don't need to think for her, she is thinking straight and she is in love with Loki. She is happy and alive and IF YOU REALLY WANT TO LOOK AFTER HER, LET HER BE HAPPY! Plus I am planning the wedding already and I won't let an idiot, like you, ruin it."

Bruce growled, "I protect what's mine and if that means I have to force her to do what I want, so be it. The same goes for you."

Michelle was beyond livid now. She walked over to Bruce and slapped him across the face. "If this is how you treat your sister, then I hate to think how you will treat me."

She slapped him again and stormed off to her room. Once there she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Bruce rubbed his face and collapsed onto the coach. He was an idiot, he was shouldn't be this way. He didn't want to be like his dad. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. He just couldn't help it...He just loved them so much. He didn't want them to hurt...But, he was hurting them.

Michelle dove face down first into the pillows. She cried and cried. She never seen Bruce like this before and it was scaring her. After crying for several minutes, she felt the need to scream. So did just that. She screamed out, in frustration and anger.

Bruce rushed in hearing his lover cry out. "Shell?" He questioned timidly.

Michelle turned over and glared. At him.

"I heard you scream." He mumbled pitifully.

Michelle sat up and turned her back towards him. She was still pissed at him and was not going to talk to him. Well, until he proves himself to her again.

"I'll order pizza..." he started.

Bruce left the room feeling very unsure of himself.

Michelle mumbled after he left, "Yeah. Whatever." then she added in her head. 'Because pizza fixes fucking everything.'

Bruce didn't know what to say...The women he was in love with was pissed at him and he honestly doesn't know how to fix it.

Michelle wanted to be alone, but at the same time she wanted Bruce to beg on hos knees for forgiveness and promise not to be this controlling again. If she had to work on her jealousy, then he had to work on his controlling behavior issues.

The pizza arrived for lunch. Bruce brought the box into Michelle's room and sat down on the bed near her. "We need to talk, babe."

Michelle snapped, "You sure you want to talk or do you really want to yell at me some more."

Bruce shrink back slightly. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Alright talk." She replied, still looking away from him.

"I feel like we're broke Michelle and we need to fix it...There's a reason I'm so overprotective of Angela. When she was 18 she disappeared. I don't know what happened because to this day, she refuses to tell me. I found her a year later, strung out on drugs and addicted to everything you could think of...Ever since then, I've been severely overprotective of her and when we started dating, it transferred over to you..."

Michelle slowly let what Bruce said sink in. "Well that was when Ange was 18 and 19 years old. She is a grown up now. You gotta let her grow up and live her own life. And as for me, if you wanna keep me, then stop being so damn controlling. Because I swear...no I promise, I will leave you. I will **NOT** have someone telling me how to live my life."

Bruce nodded staring at the ground. "I'm usually not this bad...It was because of this past week...It just brought back a lot of emotions."

"Well, why in the hell didn't you talk to me? I have been asking you all week to tell me how you are feeling and thinking. And all you have been saying is 'I am just thinking how much I love you.' Then when I ask you about your feelings, you would just kiss me and distract me."

"I never thought I would have to tell you all this...After she got out of rehab we didn't talk about it...It's just...I didn't want you to think anything less of her or me. We kept this secret for for so long, it just felt natural to keep hiding it." Bruce spoke slowly and quietly judging every word he said.

Michelle finally turned around and looked at Bruce. "Do you really think that less of me, that I would think any different of you and Angela?"

She was shocked that he thought so little of her.

His eyes didn't leave the ground. "It's not that...I'm just kind of ashamed, I guess."

Michelle glared at him. He only thought was, 'WHAT THE FUCK?'

She took a breath before speaking, so she wouldn't go off again. "Hold the phone. Ashamed? Ashamed of what exactly?"

"I guess...Angela's past. She had so much promise and she just threw it all away, like it meant nothing. Nothing at all to her."

"How can you say that? Have you even asked her why she ran away? Did you even stop to think what could have made her do that? Maybe it was something that she knew would get you in trouble, in some way or another? No wonder she just disappeared, this past week. If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't want anyone to know where I was either." She stated, while glaring at Bruce, some more.

"She would never tell me. What she did this past week was immature and stupid! And I will tell exactly that." Bruce grumbled.

"Do that and you might as well kiss your relationship with her goodbye. She is fine and safe. Plus I think I might have scared Loki with all my yelling at you and when I smacked him,"

"Why can't you understand Loki isn't good news? He's going to hurt Angela and leave us to pick up the pieces! I can't do that again. I can't see her so broken again, Shell...I just can't."

"Yeah, well, I am here now and plus Loki loves her. Look at it like this. What if I had a big brother and he told me to stop seeing you and stop sleeping with you. What would you want me to do?"

" I would want you to not listen to him. Because I love you and I don't want to lose you...But, Loki is different...I'll stay out of it, but only if I'm allowed to smash him, if he hurts Angela." Bruce sighed, knowing he had just lost the argument.

Michelle smiled and crawled across the bed towards him. She pulls him by the shoulders until he is laying on the bed. She leans over him and kisses him. She pulls back and whispers in his ear. "Good answer and it was the right one. Of course you can smash him. Well after Angela and I kill him first."

He chuckles and kisses her back. "Do you wanna eat or get...freaky?"

"Is that all you think about? Food and sex? I have to say food though because if I remember correctly, and I do, someone lost sex for several months?"

Bruce made and unhappy face and grumbled, "Cold pizza it is then."


	17. Chapter 13

oOo

So sorry that It has taken me several months to get the next chapter up. but here it is. I have edited all the other chapters and I am hoping it will be easier to read.

oOo

oOo

**This chapter contains sexual context.**

oOo

**CHAPTER 13**

Angela stood in a silk robe, lazing making breakfast. Loki had requested sustenance. In her mind that meant pancakes and sausage. The drama of they day before was still fresh in her mind.

They had been able to distract themselves yesterday, but today was new day and she couldn't ignore what happened.

Loki, fresh out of the shower and half dressed, wonders his way into the kitchen. He slips up behind Angela and wraps his arms around her waist with a smile. "Smells wonderful."

He plants a soft kiss on her shoulder, before nuzzling his face into her hair.

A small smile spreads across Ange's face. "Hello handsome."

He chuckles, "Hello yourself gorgeous."

Loki was smiling, being around her, had that affection on him. He loved the light that she eliminated whenever she smiled. It was strange, he never knew another person could bring such a light into his life.

"I have you pancakes and sausage."

Angela felt so safe in his arms. Just cuddling back against him made her forget the would outside.

He breathes in deeply through his nose, filling her his senses with the sent of her hair warm and sweet. "Perfect."

Angela made a face, cuddling back against her love, she felt odd, tingly. She pushed it to the back of her mind. No need to worry. "Good shower?"

"Wonderful. It would have been better if you had joined me tho." Loki smirked into her neck and ran a hand over her hip.

Angela giggled, "Frisky?"

"What can I say?" He said with a chuckle, "It's your fault, you know?"

Ange giggles again, "I know. Now go sit. It's done."

Loki reluctantly obeyed and they sat down to eat their breakfast.

"So...We should talk about yesterday."

Loki made a face. "What is there to talk about? Aside from your strangefriend, your enraged brother, and a very jealous Mr. Stark"

He didn't exactly want to talk about the lot of them. They left a bitter taste in his mouth, every time he saw them.

"Well if were gonna be together we're gonna have to get you used to them."

He sighs slightly, "I know, but it doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it."

Loki poked at the sausage on his plate and started to cut it up.

Angela sank down in her chair, poking at her food. She hated that he sounded so put out. Maybe she was asking for to much. He brother was to over protective and Tony was her ex. But, Michelle was her best friend. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She mumbled.

She hated how emotional she was feeling. A tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly turned her head, hiding her face from Loki.

"...Sweety." He reaches over and strokes her hair, "Please don't be sad. I'll try, for you."

"It's unfair of me though...You've given me so much and I just keep asking for more." She whispered and covered her face with her hands, trying to calm herself down.

"Shh...baby. No you don't." Loki gets up and gently hugs her to him. "Please don't cry, Angela."

"I just...I feel so weird and emotional and my stomach hurts and I'm worried. I'm scared you don't really want me because your a god and I'm gonna get old and unattractive and...and." Ange was sobbing into Loki's chest, clinging to him for dear life.

Loki's eyes are slightly big. He holds her closer and slowly sinks down to his knees and puts her face into his shoulder. Crying women were not his forte and...admittedly...he was scared. He had no clue what to do, except hold her 'till the crying stops.

"Y-you probably w-want to l-l-leave me d-don't you." Angela sobbed harder.

"No No No sweetie...I don't. Why would I want to leave you?" He keeps stroking her hair.

"Because emotional and...and...I think I'm going to throw up."

With that Angela quickly pulled away from Loki and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He didn't need to see this. What little she had ate mixed with bile and erupted from her mouth. Moments later she was curled up on the floor in a cold sweat, trying to quell her upset stomach. The toilet had flushed right after she puked her guts up.

Loki phased through the door quickly. His eyes grew huge, "Angela?!" His voice sounds panicked.

He quickly drops to him knees and gathers her up in his arms. He wipes the sweat off her brow. "Angela, what's going on?"

"My stomach...it hurts. Really bad."

He gently puts his hand on her stomach and sends a gentle pulse of magic through it. A small jolt of electricity was sent back at him. Loki's hand recoils, his eyes huge. "What in the name of Asgard?"

Angela looked at him. "What?"

Silent tears were spilling down her cheeks.

Loki could feel the small bump that had formed on her lower stomach. Loki silently pulls her closer, tucking her head under his chin. He gently started rocking her. His mind was reeling.

"Is s-something wrong?" Angela asked timidly, scared to hear the answer.

It was a good 5 minutes before he spoke again. "No...I'm not sure how it will turn out though."

Loki presses his face into the top of her hair.

Angela curled into him more. "Did I do something bad?"

His laugh was dry. "It's something we both did love..."

Angela looked up at him slightly taken back. "Tell me please..."

Loki gently takes her hand and places it on her stomach. "Feel."

Angela's eyes grew wide as saucers. "I'm...but...Who's..." She bit her not letting the next words escape her lips.

His brow creases angerly. "It's mine you twit. Unless Tony can use magic." His voice was sharp and cross.

Angela shrank back in his arms. This was the first time since the first met that she was scared of him. "I'm sorry."

Loki sighs deeply. "I'm sorry...I just don't have a particular like for Mr. Stark."

"...I know...I'm still sorry..." She mumbled.

"Baby..." His voice was small and soft. "Don't be...I shouldn't be angry with you...but if I even think of you in the arms of another man...I angers me...Deeply."

Ange buried her face in Loki's chest. "I know."

Loki gently picks her up and carried her to her bedroom. He lays her down gently and settles down beside her, still in utter shock of his findings. A child...his child...his own flesh and blood. A smile came to his lips. Sure it wasn't planned or expected, but a strange ember og happiness slowly settled in his chest. A child...his smile grew even wider.

Angela looked up at the man smiling beside her. "I love you, Loki. I really do."

His eyes grew soft. He stokes her hair back and kisses her so softly. "And I Angela...love you as well I truly hope you believe me."

Angela smiles and answers him with a kiss.

oOo

Steve traced his fingertips over Audrey's swollen nipples, that were visible through her blue lace bra. He couldn't believe their make-out session had progresses so far, but he wasn't complaining. Steve laid in his boxer admiring her scantily clad body. She was only in her bra and panties. He loved the way he could make her moan his name. He kissed her nipples eliciting a small moan. God he couldn't enough of her. "What baby?" he smirked.

Audrey was red faced and squirming not to mention lazy eyed and swimmy headed. Her fingers tangled in his hair again. The rise and fall of her chest picking up again. She could barely think, let alone talk.

He smiles then placing a tender kiss to her lips. "Sorry about your panties."

Steve looked down at the fresh white cum on the front of her panties.

She bit her lip and squirmed under his touch. Her mind hazed slightly recalling what happened. "They're washable." She mumbled with a blush.

Never in a Million years had Audrey ever expected anything like this to happen.

He gently kisses her again. "You're amazing..." Steve replied trailing his fingers down to her lower stomach, gently.

She couldn't help, but smile lazily. Hearing him praise her in anyway made her feet giddy. She squirmed under his touch as she suppressed a shiver.

"Do you want me again, baby?" Steve's voice was husky and there was a growing bulge in his boxers.

Audrey shutters, the way his voice sounded made her skin crawl in the most delicious way imaginable. She pressed closer, nodding her face into his shoulder.

He slowly slipped a hand lower into her panties. Slowly he slipped his fingers in her and feeling her tight walls contract around his two fingers. The idea of being inside of her, made his member grow even larger.

Audrey moaned loudly and couldn't help but to arch into his hand. She gripped onto his arm tightly.

Steve loved the way she sounded, the way she arched into his hand, and the way she clung to him. He began to move his fingers rhythmically inside of her as he began to kiss her chest.

She tried to muffle the moans escaping her lips, but to no avail. She had always loved how big Steve's hands were...now she loved them for a completely different reason. Her other hand fisted in his hair tightly.

He quickened his pace biting her shoulder.

Audrey moaned loudly, her body bucking slightly. Her grip on his arm tightened, biting the inside of her cheek 'till it went numb.

"I want you so bad, baby." Steve moaned.

She clutched his arm tighter. When he talked like that everything went hazy, hazier than things already were. Which almost didn't seen possible. She could feel the muscles in her hips tightening. Her body was on the edge of release.

"Please baby."

She whimpered slightly. It's not that she didn't want it...just not like this...not here...not now...She shook her her and pressed her face into the side of his hair.

He quickened the pace of his fingers, moving his thumb so it would be continuously rubbing against her clit. His member was so hard it had began to hurt.

Audrey moaned again loudly, her body jerking. Her whole body jerked and stiffly arched. She fought off screaming as the wave of sheer pleasure washed over her body. The tingling feeling slowly spread from her hips to the tips of her fingers, her toes going numb. A cool shutter ran from the base of her neck down to the tip of her spine, leaving goose bump flesh in its wake. Her tight muscles slowly began to relax.

He gently kissed her trying to will his erection to subside. Discreetly reaching down he began to rub his large member that was trapped behind his boxers. Still gently kissing her and petting her hair with his free hand.

Audrey kissed him back softly as she slowly came down from her dopamine high. She smiled lazily at him and cuddles closer, her eyes slowly trailing down Steve's arm. She wondered what he was doing...'OH!' Her cheeks flushed.

That's what he was doing...She bit her lip and watched him curiously.

Steve could feel himself slowly getting relief. He was unfocused, imagining the way it would feel to be inside of her.

Audrey gently brushes her fingertips against the back of his fingers.

Cap jerked in surprise by her sudden touch.

She nuzzled her forehead into his chest, timidly touching the bulge. She bit her lip and trailed her hand up to his stomach, intrigued by how taught his muscles twitched and jerked under such soft skin. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her fingertips under the band of his boxers. Gingerly touching the member that fought to be released from the fabric resistant.

Steve jerked groaning her name.

Her breath caught in her throat, god how she loved those sounds. Slowly she began running her fingers over the length of it, silently marveling at how something so hard could be so soft at the same time. She slowly began to stroke it, closely listening to every sound Steve made. If she was going to do this, she was going to so it right.

All his sounds were positive. Steve wasn't thinking straight.

Gently squeezing she tightened her grip. 'This isn't to bard.' she thought to herself.

Matter of fact Audrey was quite enjoying herself. Falling into a rhythm that Steve seemed

to like best. She continued stroking and gently squeezing his member. Felling herself being more and more aroused with every sound that escaped Steve's lips.

Steve could feel himself on the brink of cumming. Her soft, gently hands felt so wonderful. He could feel himself slipping over the edge. Groaning he released his load into her delicate hand.

Audrey watched intrigued. It was so strange, yet, so interesting at the same time. She gently let go of his member and stared at the cum in her hand. Needless to say, she was quite pleased with herself. Nuzzling closer she kissed the front of his throat and quietly relished in the fact that she made his heart race. "How was that?"

"Amazing...Sorry I came so quickly, baby."

Steve petted her hair back gently.

She couldn't help, but giggle. "It's ok. It's not like I'm angry...I've never really...well...you know..." Her cheeks flushed.

Steve blushed and chuckled. Kissing her gently.

Smiling she kissed him back and cuddles even closer. She couldn't believe what all had happened. She wiped her hand off in the sand and hugged him tightly.

"I think I have fallen for you, Audrey."

oOo

Michelle woke up the next morning very lonely. She made Bruce go home at night, so she wouldn't be tempted to give into him to get freaky. On the downside she couldn't cuddle. She tried and tried to fall asleep, but it never happened. Finally she got up and called Bruce. She wanted to call Ange, but knew she was still sleeping or busy with Loki.

"Hey baby." Bruce had answered on the first ring.

Michelle smiled at how quickly he answered. "I am bored and lonely. Do you want to come over and cuddle? Please hunny-bun."

"No problem give me five. I love you, so much baby."

"I love you, too."

Bruce arrived in 3 minutes with a bouquet of a dozen roses.

Shell squealed and took the roses. She buried her face in them and quickly ran to the kitchen to out them in a vase. She left Bruce standing at the door.

Bruce wandered in closing the door behind him. He was thrilled his present was so appreciated. He walked into the kitchen smiling. ""Hi babe." He smiled, "Likey?"

Michelle turned around and ran to him and jumped into his arms. "No. I don't like. I LOVE THEM!" She squeaked.

Bruce held her to him happily. "I was hoping so."

"I want to go cuddle and watch a movie. Carry me please?" Shell begged with puppy dog eyes.

He chuckles, "No problem."

Bruce effortlessly lifted Michelle into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Michelle nuzzled into his neck. She was so happy to be in Bruce's arms again.

Once in the room Bruce laid Michelle on the bed and went to pick out a random movie and put it in. He walked over to the bed and took off everything 'till he was left only in his boxers. He climbed into bed and pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest.

"No trying to get freaky." Michelle warned him.

"I won't baby. I will just hold you."

Michelle smiled and buried her head into his chest. She didn't even watch the movie because within the first 5 minutes she was asleep.

Bruce played with Shell's hair while they watched the movie. He chuckled when she saw Michelle sleeping. He pulled Michelle closer to him and let the sandman take him.

A few hours later, Michelle woke up and smiled when she saw Bruce sleeping. She wanted to kiss him and fool around some. She told him no sex, but she never ruled out foreplay. She leaned up and slowly kissed his lips and then started to kiss her way down to his chest. She placed kisses all over his chest.

Bruce smirked when he woke up to Shell kissing his chest. He had known she had been joking about no sex. They could barely keep their hands off each other. She probably did it just to pacify his sister. She was probably thinking of a way to get rid of Loki just like he was. She had a smart strategy to play nice then get rid of him when he thought he was safe. His baby was a genius. Bruce petted her hair back. "Well hello there baby."

"Hey hunny. I know I said no sex and I am sticking to it, but..." She trailed off to mess with him.

"I know you were joking baby, you don't have to tease me anymore. I figured out your little plan. Pacify Angela and get rid of Loki when he least expects it. You're my little master mind." He smiles and kissed her deeply.

She pulled back from the kiss glaring at him. "Well, you defiantly know how to ruin the mood. I can't believe you would think I would ever do that to Ange." Michelle stated before climbing off the bed before continuing, "And to think I was going to let you eat me out and I was going to give a blow job, but that ship has sailed."

Bruce's mouth hung open. "B-but baby, I, we...but."

"No fucking buts! How can you think so little of me that I would even stoop that low as to hurt my best friend. I think it will be for the best if we break up since you think I am such a LOW LIFE PERSON!"

"Baby No! I didn't say it was a bad thing...You would be doing it to protect her. I think highly of you. I basically called you a fuckin' genius."

"Well I guess since I didn't think that I am not a genius and I must be stupid, right? That is what you are saying, isn't id?"

"You're twisting my words, baby girl."

"No I ain't! That is what you fucking said! I really think it is for the best that we break up. I mean you are calling me stupid and all."

"No I'm not, baby. I love you! Please don't leave me!" Bruce whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry, but I can't be with someone who calls me stupid and would hurt their sister like you are wanting and willing to do to Angela!"

"Baby, please don't do this! I love you with everything I am! Please baby!" Bruce begged.

He didn't care if it was unmanly of him to cry, but the love of his life was getting ready to walk away from him.

Michelle just stared at him. She couldn't believe the man she was in love with, thought so little of her and was willing to hurt his sister like that. He was not the man she fell in love with. Michelle didn't want to break up with Bruce, but she didn't see how she could stay with him, when he was like this. It broke her heart to break up with, but she had to do it. "Bruce we have to."

Bruce felt like his heart had broke in half and then was shattered into millions of little pieces. His girl was walking away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Shell. Baby...Please? Don't do this. I love you. Don't leave me. If you love me, like you say you do, then you wouldn't be able to walk away from me."

Michelle glared at him. She was pissed that we would even question her love for him. She proved it by how jealous she gets and he is going to question it. She wanted to kill him. That is how pissed she is pissed at Bruce right now.

She raised an eyebrow at him. There was no controlling her anger, now. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT? YOU KNOW FULL FUCKING WELL THAT I LOVE YOU! BUT I CAN'T BE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO HURT THEIR SISTER AND CALLS ME STUPID! TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU FUCKING QUESTION MY LOVE FOR YOU! I DON'T NEED TO PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME!" Michelle yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

Bruce was pissed now. If he was in the right frame of mind, he would have never thought or said, "I can do better than you."

Michelle gasped at his words. Tears started pour down her face. She couldn't believe he said that. She walked over to Bruce and punched him square in the nose. Yes, she punched him.

After she punched him, she took off running towards Angela's apartment. She didn't care if Ange was busy or if Loki was there, she needed her best friend. She also didn't care that she was in her pj's.

Bruce realized what he said after she had punched it. He couldn't believe he said something so stupid and something that was a complete and totally lie. He would never find anyone better. He fell onto Michelle's bed and screamed out. "MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A BITCH! FUCK! SHIT! FUCKIN' HELL!"

Bruce knew that he had most likely lost the love of his life and there was nothing he could do.


	18. Chapter 14

oOo

HOLY FLIPPIN' FLAPJACKS! TWO CHAPTER IN ONE DAY!

I hope everyone likes this chapter. It is a little short, but I thought that the beginning of this chapter makes up for it.

*spoiler Alert*

Something big and i mean big as in Major happems to Audrey.

oOo

**Chapter 14**

Audrey had spent the night pacing and trying to get rid of the feeling that was gnawing away at her stomach. She knew she was falling for Steve, but they hadn't even said I love you yet and they...

She went to the kitchen and put on a pot of water, tea, she needed tea. Tea fixes everything...if not your fucked. She pondered taking a tea bath, she couldn't help, but laugh at her thinking at the moment.

Fighting off the knot in her stomach, she milled around the apartment, tidying up here and there. Putting about trying to keep her mind blank was her best bet...then another panic attack hit.

Audrey quickly sat down, every tiny sound felt like it was screaming at her. The walls all of a sudden felt as if they were closing in on her. Her throat felt like it was closing and her gut felt like it was trying to come out of her. The sound of her ever quicken pulse brought her to tears. It was too loud. Everything was **too loud. **A sob escaped her lips. She needed to run, needed to feel the pavement under her feet, needed to hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Audrey screamed and flinched slightly when the tea kettle started to whistle. A huge uncomfortable wave flushed from the top her head to the souls of her feet...something was wrong.

The sounds grew even more louder. She stumbled up through tear-stained lashed, just to meet the coffee table with a heavy thud. Yelping in the sheer shock of falling. Her feet and arms felt thick and heavy. She felt like she could barely move them.

She pushes herself up slowly, onto her...she freezes in horror to see that her arms are covered her arms. Her hands looked dark and strange. She was too scared to wipe her eyes. She blinks through the tears and finally got a good glimpse of her hands.

Her hands was leathery and mottled shades of brown, darker at her finger tips. Wait...She wipes her eyes with the back of her arm. To her surprise, it was soft and tickled slightly. Feather? She pulled her arm back and gawked at it. Feathers! And tons of them!

She turned her over and around over and over. They were long feathers, brown red stripped,er than her arms, and soft downy ones closer to her armpits. Turning on her coffee table she slowly looked down to look at her feet.

Her eyes grew huge, where her feet were now long leathery looking toes. 3 of them to be exact. Audrey slowly flexed them watching in almost horror as they responded, slowly curling in on themselves. As She was studying her feet, Audrey corrected herself. There were 3 toes in the front and 1 in the back, just like birds. She froze...a Bird?

Audrey sat up slowly, the screaming kettle in the kitchen was a distant thought. Talons...feathers...she was a bird...thing...'Oh gawd...how do I walk?' Audrey thought.

A loud whistle came from the kitchen. She flinched, okay, maybe the kettle wasn't a distant thought. "Okay...walking...I can do this." She said, trying to convince herself and saying it out loud helped a little, very little, but it still helped.

Audrey slowly stood up. Her feet weren't too uncomfortable, and she cautiously took a step forward. "Okay, this isn't too bad." She mumbled quietly to herself.

She slowly fumbled and stumbled her way into the kitchen. Then made her way over to the stove and shut off the burner. Which she fumbled with for a moment, which made her realize that not only did she have claws for her toes, but the whole tips of her fingers tapered off into near fire points. Leaving no distension line between the nail and fingers.'Breathe...don't forget to breathe.' Audrey thought.

She fumblingly made her way back to the couch and sat down with a plop. Audrey yelped and sprang back up quickly. She swore something jabbed her in the ass. "What the hell?" She swore under her breath.

She rubber her butt...her eyes grew big. Her hand shot down to the back of her shorts. And what she found she knew wasn't there before...tail feathers.

oOo

Steve sat motionlessly on his living room couch staring at the antics of Tom & Jerry. He was unsuccessfully trying to keep his mind from wondering. The past two days have been absolute hell. His sweet Audrey has been avoiding him like he was the bubonic plague.

Two days ago he had given in to his own idiotic carnal instincts. He felt like a barbarian...A sex fiend. Everything had seemed fine when he dropped her off at her house. Then...Nothing. No calls, no texts, no visits. He felt like his worse fears were coming true. He had scared her away.

He could feel his heart aching with every tick of the clock. He knew he had lost his girl and with that realization that he has have lost the love of his life.

Steve couldn't just sit there anymore. He was going to go see her and win her back. Whatever it took, he would do it, just to have her back. He needed her back.

It didn't take him long to get to her apartment. Knocking on the door, no one answered, so he let himself in with the key she had given him. He slid the door open to find the apartment is disarray. His eyes got big.

"What the HELL?"

oOo

Bruce stared at the door. He still can't believe what he had said to Michelle, the love of his life. He just got caught up in the said the unthinkable before he could even think. "I can do better than you." Is what he had told her.

He kept thinking the last he words he said to her. They would most likely be the last he ever spoke to her. She wouldn't want to speak to him, let alone see him again. Those words are the worst words known to man kind.

He could or would **NEVER **find anyone better than Michelle. She was the perfect girl. No not girl...Woman. She is the perfect woman. And with something that was so very stupid for him to say...She was gone, and most likely gone for good. He has lost her.

Bruce wanted to go after her, but he knew Michelle was at Angela's now and the was no way they would ever let him in there. Loki would keep him away for sure.

"FUCKIN" HELL! SHIT!" Bruce screamed out.

Bruce knew he had leave the city because he was losing the battle to keep Hulk under control. Bruce ran out of the building as fast as he could without causing a scene. He had to get away from people so he didn't accidentally kill someone.

He ran until he was out of New York City and in a forest away from population, before he let the Hulk out.

Hulk was seething with anger. He started to destroy trees and rocks. Hulk has lost Shell-Hulk because of Bruce and he was very pissed off at Bruce.

"Why say that?" Hulk ask Bruce.

"Because...I...Hell I don't even know." Bruce replied.

"They gone because of you!" Hulk screamed.

Hulk took off without a reply from Bruce and started to destroy more of the forest he was in. Anything and everything in his path was destroyed.


End file.
